Lord of the Rings: MarySue Style!
by Kay131
Summary: Your average Mary-Sue fic, written by Queen Shadow and beta'd and uploaded by Kay131. YAY! Plus... A special note to flamers!
1. Angered Teens and Rainy Days

                        Lord of the Rings, Mary-Sue Style!

:: A young woman dressed in dark robes suddenly appears on huge stage.::

Queen Shadow: Hey everyone!!!! This is Queen Shadow on the 1's and 2's. (Smiles like a moron.) Now that we're all acquainted, let's get started. Well… this is your basic Mary-Sue plot. Now, don't go jumping to conclusions… this is a wonderfully written Mary-Sue plot. A couple teens (women if you must know…) get sucked into the wonderful world of Middle Earth by way of forest entry. Yea, I know… real original, but what can I say? I'm bored. Like to see you do better. Yea, that's right… you in the back. (Glares menacingly at kid in the distance.) I can see you!!! (Runs off stage) 

:: Two women around same age as Queen Shadow appear out of hyperspace.::

Brianna: (Looks off screen and watches Queen Shadow chase the poor kid with her scythe. Shakes her head) Sorry 'bout her. She was attacked by rabid space squirrels at a young age. 

Sharylan: It's not her fault. (Sighs) 

:: The two look up when they hear a scream and explosion, then insane laughter.::

Sharylan: Again!?

Brianna: o.O? 

Sharylan: We're going to have to go… Queen's killing again. Come on Bri!!

::Grabs friend by the arm and sprints off screen. Bri pops head back in.::

Brianna: Legolas! Be a dear and read the Disclaimer! (Disappears again) 

:: Hot elf guy walks onto stage and looks down at the paper in his hands::

Legolas: Queen Shadow would like to inform you that she dose not own me, my companions, or any character of J.R.R. Tolkien's. Pity. (Sarcasm.) 

:: Hears explosion in distance. Face pales. Sharalyn and Brianna run across stage, charred. Queen Shadow skids across floor and looks around, spotting Legolas. She shrieked and squeezed him in a bear hug/death grip. Looks to readers.::

Queen Shadow: Enjoy my twisted tale. Read and review!!

Legolas: Could you let go of me now?

Queen Shadow: No!(Hugs him tighter)

Legolas: (Sigh) 

Chapter One: Angered Teens and Rainy Days. 

It's a bright, sunny, cheerful day in Hollywood. Where people roam the crowded sidewalks with smiling faces, kids run wild in nearby parks as parents sit around and talk, and flowers sing to you as you pass. Yes, everything was bright and good in the fair city, but alas…that's just a stereotype. Our story begins in wonderful Orange County, where the air is thick with life-giving smog. A young 14 year-old girl, (A/N: Yea! It's me!!), stood under the doorway of the local high school, watching as the impossibly cold and thin raindrops Cali is famous for blocked her way to the bus stop. 

"Stupid rain," she fumed. The girl looked to the left and sighed angrily as she spotted her umbrella, smashed and ripped. (A/N: It was already like that, she just keeps looking at it and getting mad. It's what I do.) Her dark blue denim jacket was soaked and clung to her uncomfortably. Now, if it had been a normal day… she would have freaked about wet cloths, but her energy was spent. 'I doubt things could get much worse.' 

"Hey Shelby."

The girl turned _ever_ so slowly. 

'No!!' Her mind screamed, 'Don't turn around!! You'll be trapped--- TRAPPED!!!!' But it was too late; her eyes fell upon the next best thing to death, Brian Justin. (A/N: That's not his real name… but Shari and Bri know who I'm talking 'bout. Yea, that's him… 'Stalker Kid') Shelby felt like sprinting into oncoming traffic. But since it was like 6 pm and cars were close to nil in this neighborhood…

~*Shelby's Point of View (P.O.V)*~

"What Brian?" My soft side forced me to say something. Stupid conscience… I'll get you yet!!!

"Um, I was wondering… since it's raining 'n all… do you want to share an umbrella with me?"  

My tiny brain tried it's best to process the sentence through all my frustration.  

'Me and Brian… under the same umbrella… in a heavily wooded area…' Sirens went off in my head. I made my decision.

"That's cool… I'll walk in the rain." I lied; that seems to help me out a lot. He smiled, scaring me, and shrugged. 

"Then can I walk you home?" He asked, desperately trying to find a way to spend time with me. 

'That's a big NO!' I loved my evil side. That and lying gets me out of almost anything. =D 

"Uh, I live kinda far…" 

"I don't mind." Brian cut in. I was running out of ideas. (A/N: I was tired, ok!? This kid's persistent! Plus… he caught me off guard.) Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Sharylan to the rescue!!!! (Cue hero music) 

"Hey Shel. Want to go to the A.V. room and wait for the rain to let up?" She asked, bright blue eyes shining with amusement at my current predicament. I nodded vigorously.  

"That would be great! I mean… sure, why not? Bye Brian." 

The two of us sprinted off and hid around a nearby corner, letting out the breath we'd been holding. I jumped onto the blond, nearly knocking her over. 

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!" 

She smiled and shoved me off. 

"Yea, yea… but you owe me." 

We walked the short distance to the A.V. room and looked towards a girl about our age sitting at one of the many desks. She turned to face us. 

"Sharylan! You were able to save her!!" The teen sprung up and hugged me. "How does it feel to be free?" 

Her mock concern made me smile. 

"Pretty good Brianna," I grinned. Another girl walked over and patted me on the shoulder. 

"I bet it was a perilous rescue, huh, Sharylan?" Shannon, Sharylan's twin, joked, referring to her sister's love for the Middle Ages. She wouldn't shut up about it. 

"Yeah… but I didn't have to kill anyone this time. Aren't you proud of me?" asked Sharylan. She grabbed a chair from nearby and fell into it. I shook my head and also found a seat. Brianna grabbed a movie from the DVD pile on the shelf and popped it into the player. 

"Wha'd ya get?" I asked. 

"Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers," she answered, receiving a squeal of joy from me. (Yeah! Go LOTR!!!) Sharylan and Shannon groaned. 

"Not again!" one of the blonde twins gagged. 

"We've seen it, like… 40 times!" the other one choked. Me and Bri looked at each other and grimaced. 

"How could you not love this piece of cinematic gold that is Lord of the Rings?" Brianna asked. 

"Easily," they answered in unison. We shook our heads sadly and settled in to watch the movie. My ass started to fall asleep when the scene with Legolas shooting at the rider-guy-things came up. (I think they're called Wargs… not sure) Brianna fell into a trance. I turned to face the T.V. and fell victim to the god in Elf's clothing as well. I smiled and sighed. 

"He has got to be the hottest man alive." 

Sharylan rolled her eyes. 

"Clearly, Elijah Wood is the hottest man alive. Even you know that." 

Shannon and Brianna sat back quietly as a war ensued. Sharylan and I glared each other down. 

"Let me get this straight… you think Elijah Wood's hotter than Orlando Bloom?" I asked slowly, praying to the magical cheese fairies that she was kidding. Her blue eyes laughed at me.

"Yea, got a problem with that?" 

We went at each other's throats as Shannon and Brianna watched the movie. During the last few scenes, we got tired and collapsed on our chairs, silently swearing revenge upon each other.     

After the movie, the four of us headed over to my house, (in the rain, grrr…) which was actually quite far away. As my modest home came into view, a noise to our right reached our ears. 

"What's that?" I asked, moving in the direction of the sound. The others followed me and jumped when a small black kitten leaped out at us. It hissed as best it could and jumped about. 

"Ah!" Shannon screamed in surprise. Brianna looked down at the wet fur ball and smiled. Sharylan raised a blond eyebrow. I 'awww'ed and crouched down to its level. 

"Hey, kitty. Where's your home?" 

After calming down, it 'meow'ed sadly and licked my hand, which was outstretched. My warm and fuzzy side took over next. (Yes, I do have a lot of 'sides' and no… I am not schizophrenic, yet.) The kitten crawled onto my palm. Its huge yellow eyes gazed up at me. I pet the lil' angel and held it close. 

"I don't think it has a home you guys." 

Shannon came closer to pet the shivering kitten on the head. 

"I'll bring it with me, but you guys got to promise not to tell my parents," I added.  

"When do we tell your parents anything?" Brianna asked. "We better get it out of the rain now. There's no sense in getting the poor thing sick." 

I nodded and placed the cat in my pocket. Once in the house, I draped a warm blanket around the animal. The four of us were sitting around in my room, watching as the cat rolled on my bed cover.   

"That's a good fuzz ball," someone cooed. 

The small cat fought with the material and eventually caught herself (it's a girl) in the fabric. I smiled and picked her up. 

"You know… the cat needs a name." 

"I'm bored," Sharylan announced, completely ignoring my previous statement. 

"Since it's a girl… I was thinking along the lines of Sarah," I continue to babble; despite the fact that nobody was paying attention to me. (Sob!)

 "What do you want to do then?" Shannon asked… still ignoring me. 

"I dunno… what do you want to do?" She asked back. They played that 'I dunno… what do you want to do?' game for about four minutes before Brianna screamed at them both. Silence set in… Now I was bored. Finally, a thought popped into my head. (Pop!)

~*Brianna's P.O.V*~

Oh no!! Shelby's thoughts went 'pop'! We're all doomed! DOOMED!!! But, alas, there's little we can do to stop her now. I sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. 

"What has your demented mind come up with now?" She smiled at me, stroking her kitty evilly like a great mastermind. 

"I say we go to the woods and hunt around." 

The others, Sharylan and Shannon, looked to me, worried. 

"Um Shel… I don't think that's such a good idea." I started. "Remember, we have to get to Stephanie's before dark. Her party's tonight." But Shelby walked to the door before I could stop her. 

"You all can stay here and watch the carpet peel, but I'm gone." The cat leaped off the bed and followed her out. 

At first, we just kind of sat there, wondering if she'd come back. Then, eventually, we got bored of sitting around and donned our rain gear. (This consisted of thin jackets and our back-packs.) Before leaving, of course… we raided her pantry. Com'n, free food! We couldn't just pass that up. 

Going outside, we looked around until Shannon spotted Shelby. She was just making her way into the dense forest. I groaned and trudged after her. Up ahead was a stream, created by the recent rains. There was Shelby, jumping across some stepping-stones that just so happened to be there. 

"Shelby!" I called. "You know that isn't very safe!"

She stuck her tongue out at me. Sharylan grinned and joined her. Shannon looked at me, then raced off and followed suit. I sighed and walked slowly towards the idiots skipping along the water's edge. Something suddenly shifted to my left. I turned, but found nothing. 

"Shelby… I think something's out here." 

"Don't worry about it." She said, holding the kitten in one hand and Sharylan's hand in the other. "It's probably a rabbit or somthin'."  

I tried not to worry and stood near the bank, waiting for 'the three stooges' to finish, when something shoved me from behind.

"Ah!" I cried, grabbing onto Shannon who grabbed her sister. Sharylan was already on Shelby, so they both fell in the stream along with us. Shelby clutched the cat as we hit the water. It was a lot deeper and swifter then any of us thought and quickly sucked us under. Shannon and I broke the surface and looked for our friends. Sharylan was way upstream, desperately trying to swim to the shore. Shelby was no where in sight. Then, everything disappeared. The sound was cut off somehow, and I slowly began to fall asleep. 

Beta Notes:

Kay131 here! I'm Queen Shadow's beta and post-y person. She has an account on FFN, but something is wrong or whatever, so I'm editing and uploading. This story is completely finished, and it will be updated as soon as I beta each chapter. ***THIS MAY TAKE AWHILE!!!!!!!! I have a very tight schedule, and Q.S. makes lots of mistakes. Do NOT tell her I said that! Even though she is probably reading this… Aw man, I'm screwed. Later to all of you!

In the words of Queen Shadow herself:

"Read and review, foolish mortals, or suffer the consequences!"


	2. New Lands and Hot Elves

Chapter Two: New Worlds and Hot Elves.  
  
~*~Shannon's P.O.V*~  
  
The sound of the river brought me back to the land of the living. I rolled over, heard something snap, and felt my whole leg shoot up in pain. Great!! Just perfect...my ankle's broken!! Clap for me... NOT! I'm lost in the woods and I'm injured. I don't even know where the others are. I finally open my eyes and see the river running just behind me. My clothes are soaked through and I've lost my jacket. My beautiful, soft, silky, perfect blonde hair is brown with dirt. It's still raining. I swear... someone out there has something big against me. Just then, I hear Shelby yelling.  
  
"Shannon!! Sharylan!! Brianna!!"  
  
"Over here." I call back, in a quiet voice. She heard me and rushed over, the cat hanging for dear life on her shoulder.  
  
"Shannon! Me and Neko were so scared! Are you alright?" The question made me snort.  
  
"Am I alright? Yea... ankle just broke, that's all," I said. Pause... "Who's Neko?"  
  
"My cat, duh. I named it!" she said proudly just before my earlier comments sunk in through that thick head of hers. Her eyes got big as she rolled up my jeans. My ankle had swelled until it was roughly the same size as an orange. A big, purple orange. She looked around and spotted some twigs 'n junk nearby.  
  
"Stay still and don't move ok?"  
  
I just looked at her as she ran off. Yeah, I was really planning on playing jump-rope while she was gone. No, seriously, I was.  
  
I tried to distract myself from the pain by watching Shelby's cat –Neko, apparently- play with my necklace. She took my silver pendent in her tiny mouth and began to chew. I rolled my eyes. Did I look like a sack of catnip!? Stupid cat...  
  
Just then, my dear sister came sprinting out of the woods...and tripped over my ankle.  
  
"Sharylan!!!" I yelped. The blond idiot just stared at me, not bothering to move at all. I use all my strength to shove her off and started crying about my leg again. The black kitten on my lap purred happily and licked my arm. Stupid cat...  
  
Shelby came back with three flat pieces of wood... and our back packs!  
  
"I found 'em on the other side of the river! How cool is that?" She asked, sitting and grabbing my ankle gently. Neko hopped off of me and began chewing on the grass. Stupid cat...  
  
My friend looked down to see Sharylan on the floor, cursing my name.  
  
"Sharylan... when'd you get here?"  
  
"A few moments ago... when she smashed my ankle!" I answered for her. She glared at me and joined Shelby by my legs.  
  
"What do we do now?" My sister asked, stroking Neko. Stupid- aw, geez, do I even need to say it?  
  
Shelby shook her head while inspecting the wound and sighed.  
  
"It's not broken, but stuck at a weird angle. I'm going to have to pop it back in place."  
  
I glared at her.  
  
"You're not touching me!" I cried, pulling away and causing myself more pain. Shelby sighed and looked around. Someone in the distance began running to us. Brianna!!? I said as much.  
  
"Brianna!!?"  
  
"I thought you were still in the river somewhere. Is everyone alright?" she asked, ignoring me.  
  
Sharylan pointed to my ankle. Brianna 'eeped' and squatted next to Shelby. Shel and Bri are doctors' kids, and they told me they knew what they were doing. I didn't buy it for a minute.  
  
"It's dislocated," Bri said. Shelby nodded sagely.  
  
"I suspected as much. Ma'am, I must insist that you allow us to set it," Shelby declared professionally.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "No."  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes as she grabbed my foot. Brianna held my leg down, while Sharylan pinned my arms to my sides.  
  
"No! Shelby, stop!" I protested, but was she listening? ...No. Shelby was in 'the zone'. Whenever one of us gets hurt, she goes into this trance-like- thing and totally takes command, annoying really.  
  
"On three, okay?"  
  
"No! Not okay!"  
  
"One..."  
  
"Please, guys, don't do this! Shel? Sharylan? Bri? C'mon, this isn't funny!"  
  
"Two..."  
  
I clenched my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut.  
  
"Three!"  
  
Shelby snapped my ankle back into place. I remembered pain... screaming... and then nothing.  
  
~*Sharylan's P.O.V*~  
  
I found my sister and Shelby near the river. Yay! Shannon's ankle was totally messed up, facing the wrong way. Boo! So, being the loving sis I am... I help in anyway possible. Then Bri shows up. We had to reset Shanny- sis's ankle. I helped. It was fun! Shannon wasn't too thrilled, but I guess I wouldn't be either.  
  
So... Shelby gave a short count down and snapped it in place. My poor sister screamed and passed out, scaring Neko in the process. Such a cute cat...  
  
Shelby expertly began placing the wood around the ankle like a splint. I watched, looked around, and quickly make an observation.  
  
"We are so not in Cali anymore."  
  
The others stopped as well and looked at the forest behind us. Shelby raised an eyebrow. Brianna stood and scanned the open, grassy field in front of us.  
  
"You're right. I don't think we have open, grassy fields," she replied. Shelby finished her work and looked back to us.  
  
"She's not going to be able to walk on it you know. Someone's gonna have to carry her."  
  
I groaned. I'm the tallest and biggest out of the four. Brianna might be able to carry Shannon, but not for very long. She has absolutely no muscle. Shelby's too small and short to carry Shannon because they're about the same size. Looks like I was stuck with the job. I reluctantly pulled my twin onto my back.  
  
"She weighs a ton!" I gasped, trying to keep my balance. Shelby took my backpack from me, and we began to aimlessly wander around.  
  
"See...I told you we shouldn't have gone into the forest," Bri muttered. We chose to ignore her and continued. After about forty minutes of aimless wandering, we ended up in the middle of an even bigger grassy field.  
  
"Something tells me that the people here have a thing for big, grassy fields," Shelby commented, putting Neko on the ground.  
  
"How do we even know if there are people here?" I asked.  
  
Shelby snorted. "Of course there are people here. Well, maybe not here here, but here... somewhere," she replied with a vague wave of her hand.  
  
"Is there anyway out of here?" Brianna groaned. I laid Shannon down and plopped onto the ground.  
  
"Now what do we do?" I asked.  
  
"Don't know...but at least it stopped raining," Shelby muttered. A single drop of water fell onto my nose as I glared at her. She laughed nervously. The rain soon began to pour.  
  
"We have to find shelter!" Bri cried, helping me carry Shannon. We ran to a nearby grove of trees. Shelby was the last to arrive. Neko was running around stupidly and got stuck in a huge ass puddle.  
  
"Why does this always happen to me?" Shelby whined, wiping the kitten dry. There was nothing to do now but explore the grove. Bri decided to stay with Shannon, but me, Shelby, and Neko walked around, trying to find a dry path.  
  
"Nothing. We're stuck." Shelby said as we walked to the others. The sound of hooves reached my ears.  
  
"Hey, you hear that?" I asked. Brianna looked to the open field and spotted three men on horses.  
  
"There! Three guys!"  
  
By then, dear Shannon had woken and attempted to kill Shelby, but couldn't reach her. It was comedy. Anyways... (after prying my sister's hands off) Shel and me ran into the field, waving to the pretty horses.  
  
"Hey! Dudes!" I called. The lead horse dude stopped his stallion and maneuvered it towards us, his friends stopping too. He dismounted.  
  
"Are you in need of assistance young maidens?" His voice was oddly familiar... but I couldn't figure out who it was, there was too much rain. Who ever he was...he wore a green and burgundy tunic with a shield strapped to his back and talked in really old English. I find old English guys hot. Too bad they're all old.  
  
Shelby nodded.  
  
"We were playing in the woods and got lost somehow. One of my friends has hurt her ankle."  
  
"I don't suppose you have horses?"  
  
"Naw. We had to walk." He shot her a quizzical glance. "Anyways... can you help us?"  
  
The man walked back to his friends. While they talked, I leaned over to Shelby.  
  
"Doesn't he look familiar to you?"  
  
The green-eyed girl squinted, then shook her head.  
  
"There's too much rain. I can't see."  
  
"You think we should trust them?"  
  
She paused for a moment.  
  
"Do we have any other choice?"  
  
We stopped talking as soon as Mr. Hopefully-Hot-Old-English-Dude came back.  
  
"Alright... we will assist you. Where is this friend of yours?"  
  
I lead him to the grove and watched as he kneeled and gathered Shannon in his arms. I wondered idly if it would look a bit weird if my ankle just suddenly snapped.  
  
'Get a look at him! He's out of the rain!' The not-so-hot-guy-obsessed part of my mind screamed.  
  
I nodded, thinking that my mind was smarter than I was, and looked at his face. I gasped. The man glanced at me.  
  
"Is there something wrong milady?"  
  
My jaw must have fallen to the floor. Oh. My. God! This wasn't any regular hot guy stopping to help... this was Boromir!!!!! (A/N: I don't know how to spell his name... so don't bother telling me. Let me be ignorant damn it!!)  
  
"I...um...no, nothing's wrong, sir."  
  
Bri looked at me as if I was crazy. I motioned for her to take a look-sie... and look-sie she did. Much incoherent babbling ensued.  
  
"You must be more tired than I thought. Come, young maidens..." Boromir said, walking to his horse. "We ride to Rivendell. The Elves will give us a grand welcome."  
  
On hearing this, Shelby stared at him flat out.  
  
"Th-The... Elves?" She asked. Her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Yes child, now come... I must be there within the day."  
  
The tall rider of Gondor, (You thought I forgot where he came from, huh? That's right... I know you all too well. *Glares at readers* Shame on you for not believing in me!) lifted Shannon onto his mighty steed and mounted behind her. Brianna was told to climb on behind him while me and Shelby went with the other two riders. I hoped that they were cute.  
  
~*Shannon's P.O.V*~  
  
I looked over to my sister, who was clinging to the rider-guy in front of her.  
  
"Can you believe this?" I mouthed to her so the horse guys couldn't hear. She shook her head. The ride was long and boring. *sneezes.* I think I'm catching a cold!! *sneezes again.* Aw Hell! A few hours later, we reached a large forest.  
  
"Great, another forest," Bri moaned. Boromir smiled.  
  
"It is alright, these woods will cause you no harm."  
  
She stared at him. "You mean... some woods do cause harm?"  
  
"Lord Boromir... there are Elves in the trees," Another rider dude said. Shadows moved all around us, jumping through branches and stuff.  
  
Sharylan looked back at us with a small smile. The horses advanced and walked slowly through the forest. More shadows flew through the trees. My sister whimpered quietly. The rider put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Stay calm and no harm will come to you," He whispered. We finally reached a monster wall and a pair of great big gates. They were white with little vines growing on the bottoms, reminded me of a Martha Stewart magazine.  
  
"Oh... purdy gates," I murmured. Once the doors opened, the three riders guided their horses through a huge courtyard and stopped near a beautiful garden. They helped the others down as Boromir quickly grabbed me.  
  
"We must get her to the house of healing. You three, come with me."  
  
'He rhymed!!' I stared in awe of his poetic-ness as crowds and crowds of Elves moved out of our way. A fairly old royal-looking guy off to the side stopped us in our tracks.  
  
"You must be Boromir Lecture," he started. "I am Elrond, Lord of this city."  
  
"Lord Elrond... I have come from Gondor for the Council." Boromir answered. The man nodded, then looked to the four of us.  
  
"Human children?"  
  
"Yes Sir, this one is injured and needs help."  
  
"I specifically stated that only a certain amount may accompany you here. Rivendell is no place for the likes of them." Bri took a step back. I sigh mentally; this is going to be a long stay...  
  
"They are but young maidens that needed assistance. Please, pardon them."  
  
The extremely scary Elf Lord glared down at Shelby. She, of coarse glared back.  
  
"They can not stay... you have to dispose of them."  
  
"Dispose? Of me?" Sharylan squeaked. "Now wait a second 'gramps'..."  
  
"Gramps?" He repeated grandly. "I am not your... gramps. And it is not your place to speak against my ruling!" Elrond turn to Boromir, clearly angered.  
  
"Boromir... you don't even know who they are! They could be spies, sent from Sauron!" He clapped, summoning four Elven men.  
  
"Take them to the spare rooms near the council grounds. I will deal with them later."  
  
~*Brianna's P.O.V*~  
  
The four nodded and grabbed us. Shelby and Sharylan fought, while Shannon refused to let go of Boromir. Amidst the confusion, the huge gates opened again as three white horses galloped in. Two men in dark cloaks dismounted as their leader, a man in a lighter cloak, took a quick glance around. He finally dismounted and looked to us, his hood falling off. I gasped. The Elf (Yeah... he's an Elf too.) had platinum blond hair with ice blue eyes.  
  
"Lord Elrond... what is the problem?" He asked, instructing the guards to release us while nearing them. Shelby pushed one of the Elves away and glared at Elrond, overlooking the newcomer.  
  
"Look... I don't know who died and made you ruler of the world, but you have no right to grab me! Pervert!!" She glared him in the eye. "My friend's in pain and I'm not leaving until she's better!"  
  
Elrond gasped at such a remark. The blond Elf standing next to him smiled kindly and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It is alright little one... we meant you no harm."  
  
Shelby glanced at his face... then quickly did a double take.  
  
"Uh... you...ah..." She stuttered. Legolas Greenleaf, the Elf standing no more than two inches in front, removed his hand and stooped to her level.  
  
We all stood in a total case of shock. Mouth open, Shelby tried hard to say something, but her voice just wouldn't work with her. That's the problem with second-hand minds these days. They never work as well as the dealer says. *sigh.*  
  
~*Shelby's P.O.V*~  
  
Oh. My. God!!! It's Legolas!! Ah!!!! He's... like, right here!!!  
  
"Tell me... what is your name?" He asked. Oooo! His voice is like silk! And not the cheap kind either!  
  
Whoa, hold the phone...  
  
'He asked for your name stupid!' My mind yells. Oh yeah.  
  
Name? Name!! I can barely remember how to breath right now!! I think hard. Come on Shelby! Put that grey-matter to use!  
  
"Uh... Shelby."  
  
Good job! *pats herself on back*  
  
"Lady Shelby. (A/N: Te, he... I'm a lady. *smiles smugly*) I am sorry for how you've been treated. Please... accept my apology."  
  
"Okay," I breathed. I'd agree to anything he said, even if it was 'take me, I'm yours'. Hell, especially if it was 'take me, I'm yours'.  
  
Legolas smiled again and stood, looking at the others. "You others are with this girl?"  
  
They nod slowly, staring at me in disbelief. Ha, they were just jealous. The prince stood and turned to Elrond, a not too friendly smile on his face. As many of you know... Elrond and Thaildril aren't the best of buds. (Well, in my story they aren't, 'cause it's mine!) And considering that Legolas is Thaildril's son...  
  
"You have as much say in this as her!" Mr. Eyebrows (a.k.a Elrond) points to me. "Remember... you are protected under my command Legolas. Do not push your welcome," he warned. Leoglas looks to Boromir next.  
  
"Were you the one who found them?"  
  
The Gondor native nodded.  
  
"You may take them off my hands if you wish. I have no desire in babysitting."  
  
"Traitor," Sharalyn muttered. I can't help but giggle. That's what you get for crushing on the guy who dies in the first movie.  
  
"Then it is so." The Elf moved for Shannon and gently lifted her in his arms. I heard her giggle. She giggled!! This is my fantasy! There's only room for one Queen of Mirkwood here! Legolas smiled and looked to us. "Come, your friend needs healing."  
  
We silently follow, passing a bored looking Boromir and a pissed off Elrond. At the house 'o healing, Shan got her ankle fixed up. =) She thanked the doctor and thus started our wonderful stay at Rivendell!  
  
"I must say," Legolas started. "You four are like no other women I have seen before."  
  
I, of course, blush (just a lil) and smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks, I guess."  
  
"Where do you hail from?"  
  
We all choke on the question. Bri cleared her throat and began an intricately thought out explanation.  
  
"It's a land far away from here. Very far." Good going bud... you rock. He smiled kindly as we exited the garden. A dark haired Elf approached quickly, nearly tripping over the freshly healed Shannon.  
  
"Prince Legolas..." He panted. I raise my eye brows in surprise. (I knew he was royalty... but he didn't know I did.) "Lord Elrond and the Ishtar desire a word with you, now."  
  
The blond Elf dropped the smile he held and replaced it with a light frown.  
  
"What of?"  
  
"That is not my privilege to say Prince."  
  
Legolas looked down at us and smiled.  
  
"I must leave you now, but I shall come back when dinner is ready."  
  
He then looked to the man, all sense of friendliness gone.  
  
"Have them taken to my hall. Make sure no one disturbs them, do I make myself clear?" The man nodded quickly. Legolas smiled at us one final time (God, that will never get old) before walking to the grand hall a few feet away. The man looked at us, huffed, and began walking without a word.  
  
"The least he could do was yell, 'Hey!' or 'Let's go!' or a simple 'Come'." Brianna muttered. We were led into a smaller, less impressive building. There, the Elf dude walked us to a dark room and shoved us in.  
  
"Don't come out until His Majesty Prince Legolas arrives, got that!?"  
  
We nodded. He slammed the door. We heard him stomp down the hall.  
  
"Now what?" Sharylan asked, tapping along the walls, looking for a light switch or something.  
  
"You looking for a light here?" Her sister asked, then laughed. "Stupid."  
  
After a few minutes of tripping over shit on the floor... I manage to find a lamp.  
  
"Found a lamp!"  
  
"Found a candle!" Bri shouts.  
  
"Found a match!" The twins called out together. We met in the middle of the room and somehow put the three to use. After lighting the little lamp, we look around and gasped.  
  
"Wow."  
  
~*Writer's P.O.V*~  
  
The room was like a house! There were huge tapestries hanging off of walls, and big, fluffy beds, all made in different styles. Monster, wall width windows covered with thick drapes made up the western wall. Moving the lamp every which way, they could see many more lamps hanging off of walls. Soon, the room was lit and really became clear. An intricate fountain stood in the very center of four bed settings. Shannon shrieked as a pillow-covered bed finally came from the shadows. It stood in the middle of a lily white and cream colored sitting area/corner. She rushed over and hopped frantically into the sea of fabric.  
  
"I call this!!"  
  
Sharylan made her way over to a cream and lilac colored setting, a skylight over the queen sized bed. Its iron poles were twisted intricately with soft banners falling to the ground. She sighed contently as a darkening sky greeted her overhead.  
  
"Don't expect me to leave this spot ever again."  
  
The last two looked around some more and spied a pile of back packs.  
  
"Our stuff is here!"  
  
Brianna rushed over and hugged her possessions.  
  
"Thank God! I was going to go nuts without this!"  
  
A rustling came from Shelby's pack and out popped a little black head.  
  
"Hey Neko! Were you a good girl?" She asked, grabbing up the kitten who happily ran up her arm. Shannon twitched. Neko perched upon her master's shoulder and licked her face. Shelby tried not to laugh too loud (freaking out a cat on your shoulder isn't such a good idea) and picked up her bag.  
  
Brianna walked quickly over to a pale yellow and lime green corner, complete with bed and furniture set. She jumped atop the raised lit (bed in French... feeling adventurous peoples) and eagerly emptied her bag. A squeal came from her. The others snapped their heads up.  
  
"All my stuff made it!"  
  
The twins retrieved their luggage as well and dumped their things everywhere, marveling over the technology that held up through the rain. Shelby stroked Neko while walking to the last available corner. (these bedroom/things are in corners just to let you know.) She saw a bed the same size as the others, covered with a light blue and purple comforter, various chairs and tables of wood lightly draped with thin fabric. The bed frame was dark and the pillows comfy. Neko made herself at home between two of the biggest pillows she could find as Shelby rummaged through her pack. A relieved sigh exited her lips.  
  
"My cell! It's still here!"  
  
The three (and one cat) looked up from what they were doing to stare at her in anticipation.  
  
"You brought your phone!?" Bri cried. "I left mine at home!"  
  
"Us too!" Shannon yelped. They jumped over to Shelby.  
  
"Try to make a call, see if the connection goes through." Sharalyn suggested. The four (and one cat) held their breath as the girl's thin fingers moved over the keys. There was a small pause, then a dead dial tone. Sighs came from the group as they dejectedly walked back to their respective spots.  
  
"Now what? We've been caught in a freak rain storm, washed into a river, and ended up in Middle-Earth of all places... and no one at home knows we're alive!" Brianna wailed into her pillows. "I want to go home!"  
  
Shelby looked with sad eyes as her friends began to turn for the worst of moods. Neko, sensing her master's plight, crawled onto the girl's lap and 'meowed' in her cute baby voice. Shelby looked down, despite her tears, and smiled. She hugged Neko lightly and lay back on her sheets.  
  
"I think we should all try to sleep. We'll think better when we get up."  
  
~*Shelby's P.O.V*~  
  
Well, here we are... in the middle of Middle-Earth... years and miles away from home, where ever home is. I woke up to see Shannon sitting in one of the chairs on my side of the room. She has a lightly colored dress with her too.  
  
"Shan, what'cha doing?" I asked, leaning over the bed. The blond looked to me and smiled.  
  
"This is my dress for tonight. Yours is over there."  
  
Feeling the need to stand, I got out of bed and crossed the room, watching as Sharalyn and Brianna danced around with their clothes.  
  
"Aren't these the best!?" The blond squealed. I just continued on until a green outfit caught my eye.  
  
"Oooo."  
  
"Yea, that's yours," Bri said. "Arwen brought them here when you were still asleep."  
  
I looked around, after grabbing my dress, and found a pair of doors to my right.  
  
"Guys, what's over there?"  
  
As the others looked up, I moved over to investigate. Neko ran to my side, ever faithful. I reached for one of the sleek knobs and turned it slowly, listening to the creaking sound it made. Slowly, I pushed it open and poked my head inside.  
  
"Guys!!"  
  
The three (and one cat) ran over and looked past my shoulder to see a huge ass room full of gowns and shoes. We must have stood there drooling for two hours. Jumping forward, Shannon was the first to break to trance.  
  
"Clothes!!!"  
  
Before digging in and attacking the unsuspecting racks... we promised to wear the gowns Arwen brought as to not hurt her feelings.  
  
"But these will do for the rest of the time!" I shouted, getting to the shoe corner first.  
  
30 minutes later.......................  
  
We came out victorious!!  
  
"I'm liking Rivendell," Brianna stated, twirling around in her wine colored evening gown with hecka long sleeves, complete with gold trimming and silver slippers. Her hair was done up in curls, (with my help.=D) and a silver necklace finished off the look.  
  
Shannon had on a saucy lil number, something sheer and silky. It reached the floor, (like all the others... talk about repetitious) where the bottom was a royal blue, the middle powdered blue, and the top a creamy white. Her hair was left out and curled in little ringlets around her face. Her slippers were white and necklace gold as well.  
  
Sharalyn was decked out in silver. It shimmered as she walked about the room... like a great big Mag Light. Her hair was half up/half down. She wore silver slippers and a diamond necklace.  
  
Me... nothing special, just a nightgown looking thing, green as the trees. Its neck was low cut, but modest for all the children out there reading this story of stupidity. Lacey things were sown onto the sleeves and collar. I also had black slippers and a simple silver necklace. Needless to say... this wasn't church attire.  
  
"I feel like a princes," Bri sighed, sashaying around the room  
  
"Hey, look what I found," Shannon called from inside the huge closet. We walked over to her and spied a grip of little clay pots. Sharylan opened one and squealed.  
  
"It's make-up!"  
  
10 minutes and three Band-Aids later........................  
  
Yea, we fought over it... but it was worth the blood shed.  
  
While tending to our wounds, a soft knock came at the door.  
  
"Come in!" Brianna yelled. Legolas, the incredibly sexy Elvin royal, entered. He wore a dark green tunic with green leggings and black boots. His fine blue eyes scanned the four of us, smiling at what he saw.  
  
"You all look wonderful."  
  
We couldn't help but blush. (Compliments from hotties will do that to ya) The smiling prince motioned to the door.  
  
"Come, dinner starts soon and we do not wish to be late."  
  
~* Sharylan's P.O.V*~  
  
Not complaining or anything... but could this castle get any bigger!? I mean... it's one little king and his daughter. They couldn't possibly need this much room!! I looked to the others, who were clearly as winded as me. But Legolas... not him. He's too perfect to succumb to anything so trivial.  
  
How is it that he can go for hours walking or running or fighting and not look at least flushed? It's not fair I tell ya!! Anywho... (Once we finally got there. *gasp, pain*) Lord Elrond greeted us warmly at the banquet hall. (Two faced no?) His daughter, Arwen, was seated next to a rugged, foresty look'n guy. I think it's... Aragorn. Bri's eyes must have popped out her head.  
  
"OMG!!" She cried, attracting attention from everyone in the great hall. I brought a hand to my face in embarrassment as Shannon looked away and Shelby snickered. Why did we bring her? "Um... ah..."  
  
"Ah, Prince Legolas... so kind of you to join us," Elrond said, coming over and hugging the blond Elf. He, of course, hugged him back. (Well you have to... he's the king. No sense in getting your head cut off for nothing.) The elder looked down at us and scowled. "What are they doing here?" He asked. Shelby glared and put a hand on her hip.  
  
"You know... while I'm here, might as well get to grubb'n *smirk* 'Gramps'!"  
  
"That's it!!"  
  
Legolas pulled Shelby away before Elrond could touch her.  
  
"Lord Elrond please... she is but a child. I do not think a respected Elvin lord would stoop so low as to strike a lost, defenseless child."  
  
The Lord of Rivendell thought for a moment... then turned away.  
  
"They may stay... but---"  
  
Elrond's eyes swept over us (Very scary. I rhymed!) and rested on Shelby.  
  
"She must be with you at all times." A blind man could have seen the way Shelby's face lit up.  
  
Legolas nodded and watched as he walked away. I let out the breath I'd been holding.  
  
"You moron!" Brianna whispered. "He could have just killed you!!"  
  
"Yea, but I'm still alive aren't I?" Shelby asked, receiving hits from all of us. Our new Elvish friend shook his head (with a smile on his face) and led us to a table where the soon-to-be Fellowship sat. Shannon stayed to Legolas's right side as Shelby took the left. Brianna sat across from Aragorn and Arwen, glaring menacingly at the princess whenever she could. I spotted my hobbit king (Guess who?) and quickly took the seat. (Ha Sam!! Beat ya!) I smile affectionately at the small man.  
  
"Hey," I quickly greet. Elijah...err... Frodo smiled back.  
  
"Hello. What's your name?"  
  
"Sharylan." I answer. I'm soooo in heaven right now! Ah Frodo...  
  
"I'm Frodo Baggins. Nice to meet you."  
  
We shook hands.  
  
"Likewise. Tell me 'Master Frodo'..." (Ha... always wanted to say that =D) "What brings you to Rivendell?"  
  
If I could get a name out of him... I could probably get some info too.  
  
"Well... a special reason," he started, taking his time with words. "My cousins and I were summoned here by Gandalf the Grey and Lord Elrond."  
  
"Eh... Elrond," Shelby interjected, rolling her eyes.  
  
"No one asked you to listen in you know Shel." I stuck my tongue out at her. Legolas looked up from his meal to glance at Shelby.  
  
"I take it you have strong feelings against him?" The question was followed by a smirk. Shelby melted.  
  
She laughed stupidly. The Elf's smirk widened as he returned to his plate. My love struck friend gave me a thumbs up. I chuckled.  
  
"I guess she's got no problem with being here," I murmured. Frodo and the other hobbits looked at me.  
  
"So... what business have you in Rivendell Lady Sharylan?"  
  
Oops. Haven't thought of a good lie yet. Oh man... Before the tiny four could bust me... Brianna came to my rescue. (Yay!!)  
  
"We were playing in a forest near by and got caught in a river. Lord Boromir was kind enough to aid us and bring us here. Prince Legolas then allowed us to stay with him for the duration of our stay," she said sweetly. Bri amazed me sometimes. Those three brain cells came in handy. Remind me to thank her later.  
  
"I see. You were brought here on your own will," Pippin asked. His little face pointed to mine. Awwwww.  
  
"Yes... we fell in the river on purpose."  
  
"Some people have all the luck," he said, looking down at the table and totally missing my sarcasm. I leaned over and placed a hand on his small shoulder.  
  
"It's alright. I know that you'll do just fine here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Beta Note: Hey, I said it would take me awhile! But hey, this one's longer, right? Kinda makes up for the wait. Aw, yeah right. It's not like people are reading this anyway... Except for two reviews! Yay! Queen Shadow thanks you and sends you marriage certificates to Orli! Unless you're a guy, then you get cookies. ^ - ^  
  
Read and review! 


	3. The Fellowship, Four Girls, and a New Ar...

Chapter Three: The Fellowship, Four Girls, and a New Arrival.  
  
~* Shannon's P.O.V.*~  
  
Things were going well. Sharylan and Brianna were making quick friends with the hobbits. Shelby was shooting glances at Legolas who talked to Aragorn and Arwen the whole time. And I was looking at all the others gathered in the hall. Who am I kidding? ... I stared at Boromir all night. What can I say? He's hot. Well... to me he is. (my Boromir, not yours!!!) Anyway, some Elf women escorted us back to our room after dinner. Legolas had an important meeting and left early. It kind of rained on Shelby's parade, but no one really cared. Except Shel, duh. The next morning, we were woken up for breakfast. I sat up in bed (a little pissed at how early it is) to see Legolas in his Elvish P.J's, (which wasn't much. Just some thin pants. *waggles eyebrows*) standing in our doorway. I suddenly forgot how mad I was.  
  
"Breakfast is in an hour. Lord Elrond expects you all there. Take you time though, I wish not for you to feel rushed."  
  
"Oh no, we don't mind." I sigh. He smiled and left. While talking about how FINE Legolas looks in the morning, we got dressed and were out the door.  
  
Only problem, we didn't know how to get to the kitchen or the dining hall or wherever it was that people ate. So for a few hours, we stood around in a hallway with three separate ways branching out from it.  
  
"It's this way," Sharylan said.  
  
"No, this way," Brianna protested. We threw a wary look her way.  
  
"This is coming from some one who was black out drunk last night?" Shelby asked. The girl shrugged.  
  
"I'm underage; I take what I can get."  
  
"Maybe it is that way," Shari muttered. Leave it to her to make things confusing.  
  
"You were right the first time, come on...they're going to start without us," I said, starting to walk. Quickly finding that no one was following... I sighed and turned around. "What?"  
  
"It's this way," Shelby argued. Brianna growled in frustration.  
  
"You know... why don't we do this? Me and Sharylan will go this way, you'll go this way, and Shelby goes this way."  
  
"What happens if one of us is wrong?" My sis asked.  
  
"Then they have the honor of being late and embarrassing themselves"  
  
We agree to this and go our separate ways.  
  
.........................................................  
  
Guess what? I'm first here! Ha!! I sashay in and see that the others and quite lost and take a seat next to my favorite Gondorian.  
  
"How was your night Lady Shannon?" Boromir asked.  
  
"I am very well rested, thank you. And you, Lord Boromir?"  
  
"Same. I hope your leg is feeling better." (He cares!!)  
  
"It is, thanks to Prince Legolas."  
  
The warrior scowled.  
  
"Legolas..."  
  
"You are not on good terms with him?"  
  
I was stunned. How were Shelby and I supposed to have a double wedding if my husband didn't like hers?! Oh no!! *has heart attack*  
  
"I do not trust the Elves. They believe that they are the superior race, a supposed gift to the world." He was quiet for a moment. "Forgive me... I did not mean to voice the opinion milady."  
  
"'Tis alright. I understand."  
  
At that moment, Shelby and Legolas entered, arms linked. The Elven prince of Mirkwood looked to me and smiled politely. He then nodded curtly at Boromir who nodded back.  
  
"You're late," I said out loud. The girl shrugged.  
  
"I found something along the way... that's much better then being on time," She said, patting the man on the shoulder. "Prince Legolas, thank you for showing me the way here."  
  
Shelby looked up at him through long lashes. I nearly gagged.  
  
"It was my pleasure Lady Shelby. I am always willing to help those in need."  
  
"God, he sounds like a boy scout," I muttered. At that moment, Brianna and Sharylan waltzed through the door, a hobbit on each arm. I rolled my eyes. Now they're pimp'n hobbits? Where will the shame end?  
  
"Ah, there you all are. And how goes your day?" Bri asked. Shelby flipped her off. Legolas was mildly confused, but shrugged it away. (Must be the hangover...) The girl smiled cheekily and hugged up to the prince.  
  
"My prize is better than yours so there!"  
  
"Prize?" Legolas questioned.  
  
Brianna just laughed.  
  
"We ran into the hobbits and they showed us around the grounds. I guess you're the only one left out Shan."  
  
"Yea... sorry Shan," Sharylan added.  
  
"Grrrrr." (That was me.)  
  
Before I could do anything, Gandalf and company entered and took their seats at the table. Everyone was relatively quiet during the meal. The Hobbits stayed to themselves, as did the Humans (with the exception of Aragorn, he was talking with Legolas), the Dwarves, and Gandalf. After about ten minutes of complete silence the old wizard stood and cleared his throat.  
  
"It is time for the council to begin."  
  
I raised my head from the table. (I'm not a morning person and got tired) Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, Legolas, and Frodo stood as well and exited the room leaving Pippin, Merry, Sam, me, Shelby, Brianna, and Sharylan behind.  
  
"Great! We're stuck here and they get to go and have the council!! I want to see the council!!" Shelby whined. Pippin looked to her and shook his head, smiling.  
  
"You are a strange lass."  
  
"Thanks!" She laughed, smiling stupidly. Merry eyed her suspiciously. Sharylan threw a breakfast roll at her.  
  
"Shut up Shelby! You're scaring the Hobbits!"  
  
As they started a bread fight, I looked around and spotted the council grounds just outside the window.  
  
"Look, the council grounds."  
  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Brianna asked, looking to us. The three hobbits were already out the door. I smirked and followed, the others close behind. Outside, the meeting was well under way. Us three hid in some bushes nearby. Merry, Pippin, and Sam were in a tree or something somewhere else. From out vantage point, we had a clear view of Legolas, Frodo, and Gandalf. Everyone else was kind of off to the side. Elrond was in front, talking or whatever. To the left of us was the ring of power, set upon a small pillar of stone.  
  
"There, the ring." I mutter. We looked to it and 'Ooooooooo' at how shiny it is. =)  
  
Gimli stood and grabbed his axe.  
  
"Not a good idea bud," Shelby whispers. The Dwarf takes a swing and breaks the axe against the small gold band. We widened our eyes in surprise.  
  
"It's stronger than I thought," Brianna said. As Legolas was backing up whatever Elrond said, an argument broke out. We laughed as Gimli tried to pick a fight with an Elf who just ignored him.  
  
Frodo finally rose and yelled, "I will take it! I will take the ring to Mordor!" Everyone got quiet. He added stupidly, "Though... I do not know the way."  
  
Gandalf and Aragorn pledged to help him in his quest-a-ma-bob. Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir were next. As the Fellowship stood, tall and proud... a spider stumbled upon Sharylan's arm. She, of course, screamed; giving us away. (Oh Lord.)An Elvish guard guy grabbed us by the collar and dragged us into the open, causing everyone to stare silently at us.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" Elrond yelled. I cringed, Shelby glared, Sharylan sighed, and Brianna stepped forward.  
  
~* Brianna's P.O.V*~  
  
I stood up to the angry king-man.  
  
"Well, your Grace... I'm terribly sorry about this. We were curious about the meeting. It was wrong for us to do so."  
  
Oh yeah... I was good. (ya'll got noth'n on me!!) The Elf eyed us suspiciously, then motioned for one of his guards. That guard forced us to sit on the ground in the middle of the platform so we couldn't move without everyone seeing. *rolls eyes* Elrond nodded happily and returned to the conversation.  
  
"Stupid Elf," Shelby muttered. The guards, Elrond, Legolas, and his riding companions looked at her in surprise. She slapped a hand on her own mouth.  
  
"Oops," She said. "I didn't mean you, Legolas, or anyone else... just the geezer."  
  
I think it took all of Elrond's will power not to kill her. He instead had her stand next to him.  
  
"And what of our young human 'friends'? What shall become of them?"  
  
There were several suggestions that made Shelby pale. She looked to us and paled even more.  
  
"We'll go on the quest," I answered boldly. We were laughed at. Stupid turds.  
  
"Let you join the Fellowship!?" One official laughed. "If we were insane! Allowing mud-faced children to accompany the Fellowship! That's absurd!"  
  
More rounds of laughter hit us in the face. I swallow the lump in my throat and hold back the tears. Me and Shelby looked down in shame. Being laughed at always had a bad sitting with us. (Racist old fart!) Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Legolas walk towards us. He placed a soft hand on my shoulder and brought his other arm around to circle me.  
  
"I see nothing funny in the matter," the elegant warrior started, his face set calmly. "I think it a wonderful idea to have them come."  
  
All heads whipped around, cutting off all laughter whatsoever. Elrond lifted an eyebrow. (You would have almost thought it was too weird and stiff to move... but no.)  
  
~* Legolas's P.O.V*~  
  
The council was well underway. I and my men were seated by the eastern exit, races of all kinds surrounds us. Lord Elrond calls us to order.  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old... you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor."  
  
Before long, Boromir stood and suggested that we use it against Sauron. Against Sauron? What did he think this was?  
  
"You can not wield it, none of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," Aragon said.  
  
"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"  
  
I could take his stupidity no longer.  
  
"This is no mere Ranger!" I corrected, standing also. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him you're allegiance." The man sneered at me. "An heir to the throne of Gondor." Aragorn spoke in Elvish, begging me to sit. (I would do no such thing!)  
  
"Gondor has no king." The foolish mortal glared at me, then looked to Aragorn.  
  
"Gondor needs no king." He then took his seat.  
  
"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Lord Elrond continued, standing. I'm beginning to doubt this plan. The dwarf, Gimli, stood and attempted to destroy the ring by way of axe. Of course... it did not work. Stupid Dwarf. I looked to the small Hobbit sitting a ways from me. He seemed deeply affected by the blow Gimli dealt. Concern overcame me. The Elf lord looked at us.  
  
"The ring can not be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade." Lord Elrond explained that one of us alone must do this.  
  
"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great eye...is ever watchful." Boromir added. "'Tis a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."  
  
"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said?!" I cried, standing and becoming agitated by the man's fear. "The ring must be destroyed!" The noisy Dwarf stood again.  
  
"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!"  
  
"And if we fail... what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" The Gondor native stood, glaring at me full force.  
  
"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli barked.  
  
That's it!! My men and I sprang to defense. An argument soon broke out. The Hobbit, Frodo, stood and walked to us. He offered to take the ring. Outstanding. Such a creature so small with so much courage. Immediately, Gandalf and Aragorn lent their strength to the hobbit. I agree to also... and so do Gimli and Boromir. *Rolls beautiful blue eyes* Lord Elrond gave us instructions. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a nearby bush quiver, then scream. Strange. A guard went to investigate. He soon returned with four protesting girls at his side. The council fell silent. Aragorn and I exchanged glances.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" Lord Elrond yelled. Shannon cringed. I felt sorry for them, but they know better than to intrude upon an important gathering.  
  
"Well your grace... I'm terribly sorry about this. We were curious about the meeting. It was wrong for us to do so." Brianna was quick to respond. The king glared at them once more before turning back to us.  
  
"Stupid Elf." I heard from Shelby. Quickly realizing that we heard her... she covered her mouth. "Oops. I didn't mean you Legolas or anyone else... just the geezer."  
  
I stifle a laugh. Lord Elrond smiled sweetly at her... not a good thing, and told her to approach. He then proceeded to ask the council what we should do with them. Many of the members suggested torture. Least to say... the others had heard and/or experienced Lady Shelby. She was quite the free sprit. Brianna quickly came to her friend's aid and proclaimed that they would come with us. That was when the laughter started. I could not believe that a holder of Elrond's court would ever stoop so low as to verbally abuse a child!! I clenched my hands into fists and stepped up. "I see nothing funny in the matter," I said, placing a hand on Brianna's shoulder. "I think it a wonderful idea to have them come."  
  
I receive stares, blank stares. Shelby looked to me, a grateful smile in her eyes. Lord Elrond gawked awfully.  
  
"Legolas... have you hit your head? She is an irresponsible, untamable child that needs punishment!"  
  
"Hey!!" Shelby yelled. "I'm still here ya know!"  
  
"I know her tendencies and will take full responsibility of her and the others."  
  
"They can't be that much trouble." Aragorn said, ignoring the many looks of disbelief he was receiving. "I will help watch the children."  
  
"Do we really look like children?" Brianna whispered to Shannon who shrugged. Gimli groaned.  
  
"I have not come to baby sit a bunch of children! We must adhere to the threat of Mordor!"  
  
"And that is what we are going to do," Aragorn shot back.  
  
"As long as they stay out of my way, I have no objection," Boromir added. Shannon looked as though she had been shot through the heart.  
  
"Wha..."  
  
Her sister quickly hushed her.  
  
"Sh. He didn't mean it."  
  
I shook my head. I was starting to regret my decision.  
  
(A/N: Hi, Queen Shadow here! Just to speed things up... we'll be jumping ahead a lil k? Good. Sorry the story's been kind of slow. I'll try not to do that. Enjoy!!)  
  
As I was saying before Queen Shadow interrupted...we were now three days into the quest. The girls have been busying themselves with questions for the hobbits and vise versa. Every now and again they would look at me and giggle, then go back to talking. Nothing out of the ordinary. On one such an occasion, Shelby was shoved in my direction. She blushed madly and looked back at her friends.  
  
"Go on!" they whispered. She sighed and began walking beside me. I waited patiently for her to start conversation. (I could tell she had something on her mind)  
  
"Hey Legolas."  
  
"Greetings Shelby. To what do I owe this honor?"  
  
The girl tensed visibly. It was quite funny if you ask me. She looked to the side and coughed.  
  
"No honor intended. Just wanted to talk."  
  
There was silence. During this, I took the time to inspect her. I had gotten to know the other girls quite well since they were around me more... but Shelby always stayed near the Hobbits.  
  
Her long brown hair was kept out of her face by a black string. Some strands fell and framed her thin face. She looked forward with her bright Hazel eyes. The blue tunic and leggings she wore were too big... that didn't seam to bother her much. This girl was a bit different from her friends. They were all individual, but there was something truly different, almost out of place about her.  
  
She finally looked at me and smiled.  
  
"I haven't been talking to you and I'm sorry. Hobbits have a lot to say, ya know?"  
  
I nodded. Shelby sighed and crossed her arms behind her back.  
  
"So, how do I start conversation with an Elf?"  
  
"Anyway you'd like. There's no real way to do it," I answered. She nodded.  
  
"Alright then." The girl held out her hand. "I'm Shelby, Mr. Greenleaf."  
  
We shook hands. I couldn't help but smile at her antics.  
  
"It's pleasure to meet you."  
  
The whole day was spent just mindlessly talking. I soon found that she loved the color green, something called pasta, and is deathly afraid of spiders and singing for people though her friends say she has a lovely voice. Night soon approached and Aragorn decided to stop. For the second time that day, Shannon and Pippin decided to torment the dwarf. I'd step in later to foil their plans... but I always liked to see what they came up with.  
  
After camp was set, we chose watch shifts. Aragorn and Boromir had taken watch for the last four nights. I would take tonight and the five after it. Elves require less sleep and the Fellowship must save as much strength as it can. I grabbed my pack and headed off to a nearby tree. Climbing it, I could hear the result of the prank as Gimli sputtered something about beard cutting and imminent death. I found a sturdy, low branch and situated myself on it.  
  
"Legolas, we leave at first light!" Aragorn called up to me. I nodded back and prepared for the night.  
  
Everyone got into bed and soon dozed off. Sharylan had chosen to sleep with the Hobbits tonight and with doing so, resulted in a mini fight. (Someone took her covers)  
  
Shannon and Brianna stayed near Gimli, Gandalf, and Boromir. My eyes traveled to Aragorn next. He had been silent lately. His thoughts were of Arwen and nothing else. I sympathized with him... but this state could not be healthy.  
  
Something from below shook my tree. Looking down, I saw Shelby place her pack against the trunk and lay down.  
  
"Good night Legolas!" She cheerfully called up. I waved down and watched as she quickly dozed off, her cat curled up next to her. Something was amiss. Her blanket... Where was it?  
  
Looking up, I spot Gimli with two. That arrogant Dwarf, taking what was not his. Once everyone was good and asleep, I dropped my cloak onto Shelby, who sleepily pulled it up.  
  
I would have to confront Gimli on the matter in the morning.  
  
The Next Day.................................  
  
~* Shelby's P.O.V*~  
  
I woke up the next morning with something licking me. My eyes open to find Neko on my chest. (You forgot about said cat? Shame on you! Legolas just mentioned her too!) There was also a gray cloak spread over me. Was this Legolas's? Did he put it on me last night? Tee he, he, he, he...  
  
"Good morning Shelby."  
  
I turned to meet with Mr. Hot Elf. My suspicions were confirmed. He wasn't wearing a cloak. I shook my head and stood, Neko running up my arm to my shoulder. (She seems to like that spot. Maybe because she wants to see Legolas...smart cat.)  
  
"Legolas... You didn't have to do that. I was fine on my own."  
  
He just smiled and patted my head; he'd been more relaxed around me lately and had begun to pat my head whenever we're together. (I thank God for it every day!!!!)  
  
"The Dwarf took your blanket didn't he?"  
  
I nod my head sadly... getting Gimli into trouble has really kept me busy nowadays. The graceful Elf turned his head to Gimli and scowled. He muttered something in Elvish then strode quickly over. I smiled and jumped up and down. He was going to kill for me!! Shannon and Sharylan stood next to me.  
  
"What is 'Elfy' doing?" That's their new name for Legolas, who didn't seem to mind all that much.  
  
"He's going to kill Gimli for me. The moron took my blanket last night... and Legolas covered me with his cloak!" I held up the item in question as if it were a prize. The two stared at me.  
  
"You get worse and worse by the day," Sharylan groaned.  
  
"You're just jealous."  
  
Brianna stood to the side as Legolas made his way past her. She shot me a confused look. I just shrugged. Soon... a pained scream hit the air. Legolas returned to me... the green blanket in his hands. Gimli glared over, his beard in intricate knots. I started cracking up as my 'Elf in Shining Armor' handed the fabric over.  
  
"Here you are... one blanket."  
  
I laughed harder, taking the blanket.  
  
"Thanks," I giggled.  
  
Just then, Merry came barreling straight into me. I was thrown backwards into Aragorn and we tumbled for a moment. The others gasped or laughed, Gandalf snickering loudly in the background. Frodo and Pippin arrived on scene next. The two leaned over me.  
  
"Are you alright!?" Pip asked, helping me sit up. I chuckled.  
  
"Yea... I'm good. What'cha you do that for though Merry!?"  
  
The third Hobbit stood and the three preceded to pull/push me to my feet.  
  
"Well... I was hungry, and Sam was cook'in, but I was hungry, he said 'no... wait for me to finish', but I was hungry. So... I took some food and ran for my life..."  
  
"Merry!!" Sam yelled, coming to a halt, seeing me covered in dirt. "My Lady! You fool Merry! Look what ya gone and did!"  
  
The little man began to brush me off.  
  
"Many apologies Miss Shelby. I know he didn't mean to."  
  
"It's alright Sam. I'm fine."  
  
"We must be off, if you are quite done," Gandalf said, standing and walking ahead of us.  
  
"Oh yes... sorry for intruding," I said bluntly. Just then, Brianna threw herself upon me. I fell... again. Lying there on my back gave me a painful sensation in my arm which was currently under me. So, I quickly shoved her off.  
  
"Is someone out to kill me!!? Why are you people doing this!? Go away!!!"  
  
Brianna scrambled to her feet.  
  
"I thought I heard something in the forest!"  
  
"So you jump on me? Think... was that very logical!!?" I certainly didn't think so!!!  
  
~* Aragorn's P.O.V*~  
  
As the two argued, Legolas and I stared at the said forest. My Elven friend nodded and we advanced. Before I could enter... Brianna grabbed me from behind.  
  
"You can't go in there! Haven't you seen Horror Movies!?"  
  
"Get over it you paranoid freak!" Shelby bellowed, passing us. She then put in as an after thought, "But... it is sorta dark."  
  
Her young kitten jumped from her shoulder sprinted in ahead. "Neko! Neko, get out here right now!! Neko!" She called, running in after her.  
  
"Shelby!" Shannon yelled, but Boromir held her back.  
  
"Wait child! This is no ordinary forest. One could get lost and never find their way back."  
  
"Boromir is right. The forest is a far too dangerous place for young ladies," Gandalf said.  
  
"Gimli... stay with the Hobbits and girls. Legolas, you, Boromire, and I will look for Shelby." I led the party and we set out in search.  
  
Legolas took to the trees and looked far and wide with his superior vision. Nothing he sees. She must be hidden under the dense canopy of leaves. He quickly jumped for the next tree, then the next. Boromir brought his sword forth and proceeded to hack at the scenery. It was an overgrown trap. 'Twas a miracle Shelby enter without trouble. I scanned the underside and spied four paws scurry off in the opposite direction, then shoes follow them.  
  
"Legolas!" I called and pointed to the direction I saw the tracks. The Elf nodded and jumped to the ground. He sprinted off, in hopes of finding Lady Shelby... but found a deep gorge instead.  
  
~* Boromir's P.O.V*~  
  
"A gorge?" Aragorn asked. "Things do not look good for her."  
  
"We have to at least try and see if she's down there," said Legolas, nearing the edge. I cut him off with my hand.  
  
"The outer walls are weak," I said, pointing out a small notch at the mouth of the pit. "Your weight, no matter how light, will cave it in."  
  
The Elf scowled and stepped back, frustration clearly on his features.  
  
"What then?" He asked in an irritated tone.  
  
"We regroup outside and devise a plan," came the order and Aragorn led the way back. The three children ran to us then halted.  
  
"Where's Shelby?" Shannon asked.  
  
"She is still lost. We came across a steep gorge in the forest and suspect she has fallen there," I answered, watching the girl's face fall.  
  
"Serves her right! She shouldn't have barreled unto unknown places," Brianna stated matter-of-factly. Sharylan hit her.  
  
"We have to find her. She could be hurt."  
  
"One can dream," muttered Gimli, who received a hit from Pippin.  
  
"Come, she must be waiting for us." Legolas took the lead this time and came to the gorge once again. Everyone looked over and gasped.  
  
"Shelby's down there?" Shannon squeaked.  
  
"Yes. That's what we suspect," Aragorn answered.  
  
"Shelby!!" Brianna called. Nothing. We started calling her name. Nothing still.  
  
~* Shelby's P.O.V*~  
  
'Bad Neko! When I find you...'  
  
Before I could finish my lovely thought, a high pitched 'neigh!' hit me in the face and I slipped, then dropped into a really big and deep pit. Once conscious and upright, I glared up at the sky. A second noise met me... this one not so trivial.  
  
'Orcs.'  
  
"Great!" I wailed. "I'm I a pit with probably 50 orcs roaming around! I'm dead, I'm dead!"  
  
Something coughed under me. I jumped up and grabbed whatever was there.  
  
"Stephanie!?"  
  
A light brunette, hazel eyed girl stood slowly and reached for my neck.  
  
"You loser!!" She screeched, efficiently wringing my neck. "You could have killed me!!"  
  
"Steph! It's me!!" I wheezed. (A/N: Stephanie is my other friend who has requested a spot in my wonderful story. Aren't you all jealous? I know you are. If you don't like her, tough. Chances are she'll eventually die anyway.) The girl suddenly stopped and dropped me.  
  
"Shelby!?"  
  
I nodded painfully. She cried out in happiness and grabbed me again, this time around my waist.  
  
"Shelby!! I've been lost down here for hours!! You found me!!"  
  
"Wait... how did you get here in the first place?" I asked. She backed away and pointed to the opening of the gorge.  
  
"I was riding my horse after school yesterday. It was still raining, and a thing jumped out and spooked Baby. (Her horse.) She bucked me off and I fell in here. Then I heard a really high yell, like nothing I've heard before."  
  
"Stephanie... do you know where you are?"  
  
Stephanie gave me a look.  
  
"Yea. We're in the OC."  
  
I shook my head. She gave me another look.  
  
"Steph... you wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
~* Sharalyn's P.O.V*~  
  
In the middle of looking for Shelby, a really loud scream hit us full force. Immediately, Legolas whipped out his bow and arrow.  
  
"Orcs," he announced briefly.  
  
Boromir hung back with us and drew his sword.  
  
"Stay quiet."  
  
Aragorn ran up ahead and spotted the gorge. He also spied Neko, and a horse.  
  
"Legolas..."  
  
The Elf was way ahead of him. Legolas looked over the edge, seeing as he has super vision and none of us do, and signaled.  
  
"She's down there, another is with her."  
  
"Get her out."  
  
He nodded and looked for a stable ledge.  
  
~* Stephanie's P.O.V*~  
  
I don't quite catch what she said.  
  
"Wait. If we're not in Cali, then where are we?"  
  
She was about to answer, when a voice called to her. We looked up. I gasped.  
  
"Legolas!" Shelby cried. It was true. My future husband (yes mine!) was no more than thirty feet above me. I wanted to cry now.  
  
"Shelby! Aragorn, I have found her!" He sounded hotter than on video!! My Elf lover jumped to the other side of the ditch and started to climb down to us. Once on the ground, Shelby nearly knocked him over.  
  
"OMG!! Am I glad to see you!!"  
  
Legolas smiled and patted her head. They both laughed. I stared. He lifted her face with his hand and checked her over.  
  
"How did you end up in the gorge?" His eyes turned from ice, happy blue to dark, worried blue. (Like a mood ring!)  
  
"Neko ran in, I had to follow. Stephanie's freak horse scared the shit out of me and I slipped. I also heard Orcs. Are there any?"  
  
He put an arm around her and looked up.  
  
"Yes. And they are nearing. We must make haste."  
  
I squeaked accidentally. The two looked to me. Shelby smirked.  
  
"Legolas, this is Stephanie. She lives in... my village and has fallen as well. Can we keep her!? Please!?"  
  
The elf smiled at me. I looked to Shelby, then back at him. I finally fainted.  
  
B/N: Yay! Another chapter up and ready, so nobody can get mad at me! ^_^ I swear, this story is taking longer to beta than it was to write. Reviewers get a bobbly-head Legolas and a purple monkey! Next post will be up soon. 


	4. Dangerous Crossings and Smelly Caves

Chapter Four: Dangerous Crossings and Smelly Caves.  
  
~* Stephanie's P.O.V (still)*~  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and found that I was no longer in the stupid pit. (Yay!) Above me were four small faces. Very familiar, small faces.  
  
"Wha- Who... where am I?"  
  
One of the faces smiled and left.  
  
"Aragorn! She's awake!"  
  
'Aragorn? What's going on?'  
  
Soon, I was sat up and rushed with nine new people coming into the picture.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Boromir asked, (I assumed it was him seeing at he was decked out in Gondorian wear) kneeling and placing an ungloved hand on my forehead.  
  
"Yea, thanks," I answered, then turn to Shelby as calmly as I could. "Shelby... where am I and what are they doing here?"  
  
My friend came and helped me to my feet. She led me away from the group then looked me in the eye.  
  
"Stephanie... as strange as all this may seam, we're in Middle-Earth. That is Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin." She pointed to the four looking our way.  
  
"That is Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf." I nodded.  
  
"We're all here... and that is really Legolas Greenleaf. Do you understand?"  
  
I looked at her blankly. Shelby sighed.  
  
"We all agreed that we would not tell them where we're from or that we know the outcome of the quest. So... don't blow our cover."  
  
I nodded a second time. Shelby reached into her bag and pulled out a spare tunic and pants.  
  
"Here, so you'll blend in."  
  
It was light blue, a perfect contrast to her dark blue outfit. Just then, Legolas walked to us. In his hands were two bows and quivers.  
  
"Shelby... I hope I am not intruding on anything." His voice was smooth and caring, liquefying my insides.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Are you ready for the archery lesson I promised?"  
  
"Is it alright if I take a rain check on the lesson?" Shelby asked. He looked disappointedly at her.  
  
"I was looking forward to it. I finally convinced Aragorn to part with his for the day."  
  
My friend bowed slightly.  
  
"Sorry... but I have business to attend to."  
  
He returned the gesture and patted her head out of affection.  
  
"It is alright. Perhaps another time?"  
  
"Right. Though... I don't think Stephanie's doing anything right now. Teach her in the mean time and I'll get back to you on that offer."  
  
Shelby winked at me and then ran off. I looked to the sky and grinned.  
  
'Maybe this isn't the worst thing to happen. Remind me to thank Shels.'  
  
Legolas softly grasped my hand.  
  
"Shall we get started?"  
  
I nearly fainted again.  
  
"Yea... lead the way."  
  
~* Sharylan's P.O.V*~  
  
The day was bright and fair... yay! It wasn't raining for a change! Yay! Aragorn seemed to like this a lot and started everyone on training. (Not so buck for that.) He was currently watching Boromir give sword lessons to Merry, Pippin, and Shannon. I was seated next to Frodo and Sam, who were cooking something really good. Neko was happily purring on my lap during all this. Gandalf and Gimli were sitting on a rock, talking or something. Shelby was sneaking around... nothing out of the usual.  
  
"Master Sam, Frodo... where exactly are we?" I ask in my oh-so proper English. The large hobbit looked to me.  
  
"We are reaching the mountain pass and southern passes milady. We are taking a short rest... then back to trudging."  
  
I groaned and fell on my back. Frodo smiled and patted my arm in sympathy.  
  
"It will be alright Miss Sharylan. You will feel much better after breakfast."  
  
Yet another thing I love about Hobbits... they eat twelve meals a day! Me and Shelby never get enough of that! I looked to Frodo and smiled. He smiled back. I feared I must steal him away in the night for that. My 'love' for him is growing. *Sigh*  
  
"...Very good Pippin..." a voice from the other side of the camp said. We looked over and watched as Boromir tried his best to teach Shannon, who had been cut on the hand.  
  
"You cut me!" She wailed just for the fun of it. Aragorn knew she did this for attention from the Gondor knight... but said nothing. Boromir jogged over and took her hand.  
  
"I did not mean too... let me take a look at it."  
  
Shannon smiled at me when Boromir wasn't looking. I shook my head. Never, in all my fifteen years, did I ever think Shannon was going to turn into Shelby.  
  
"Boromire, attacking defenseless women?" Merry asked, walking slowly towards the man, Pippin on the other side.  
  
"Tsk, tsk Boromir."  
  
The man looked up.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Before he could say anymore, the two small beings tackled him. Shannon cracked up. Shelby stopped what ever she was doing to snicker. As the Hobbits continued their attack, Gandalf and Gimli never missed a word while talking.  
  
"Don't they ever get tired of talking?" I asked.  
  
"Gandalf is a wise and fair wizard. He must take the time to map our route," Sam answered, handing me food. I accepted thankfully then looked around.  
  
"Where's Brianna?"  
  
~* Brianna's P.O.V*~  
  
After Aragorn showed me how to hold his sword, I went to the base of the rocky plateau we were on to practice. I took a defensive stance and began my strokes. Smooth and even. After about twenty minutes, I got bored and began to walk back... when something caught me eye.  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"What is that?" I heard Sharylan ask. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look.  
  
"Nothing... 'Tis a wisp of cloud," Gimli answered offhandedly.  
  
"It's moving fast, against the wind," pointed out Boromir, standing up near the Hobbits. Shelby looked down at me from across the way. Legolas rushed past her, Stephanie following. He squinted and gazed into the horizon.  
  
"Crebain from Dundland!"  
  
"Hide!"  
  
Everyone grabbed their stuff and dived under bushes and rocks. I grabbed the sword and sprint like mad up the slope. Finally reaching the top, Aragorn grabbed me and Frodo and dived between two rocks. I franticly looked around, spotting Shelby under a withered tree. She looked to me and then returned her eyes to the sky.  
  
"Stay silent and they will pass," Aragorn said, looking to Frodo and me. As we waited, a black thing on the ground caught my attention.  
  
"Neko!" I whispered in surprise. Shelby looked over and gasped. One of those stupid crow things was making a beeline for the kitten, hunger in its eyes. Neko looked around franticly for her master.  
  
"Here! Come here quick Neko!!" Shelby called. She began to slide from under the tree. A whistling sound cut through the air. The Crebite was slain instantly. In fear, Neko ran to Shelby. No one but me saw Legolas return his bow to its place on his shoulder.  
  
Five minutes passed. Legolas scanned the horizon and when he felt everything was safe, brought us back out.  
  
"Now what? It looks like they have the other trail covered," Sharylan said, brushing twigs from her clothes. Gandalf gazed to the huge mountain in front of us. We, me and the girls, paled.  
  
"You're kidding!" My sister whined.  
  
"I am afraid not, Miss Shannon. There is no other way. Pack light... the crossing will be harsh."  
  
I cringed. Couldn't we have just stumbled into Pirates of the Caribbean instead? There aren't any dangerous mountain passes in that movie... but no; we had to come just in time for the crossing. And above all... I got my tunic dirty!! The gray fabric was now covered in mud and twigs. I looked around and spotted my backpack, and filled it with my spare clothes, music, food, and water. We soon set out to the frozen path. Stephanie had a tough time getting Baby to follow; Sam had the very same problem with Bill. The stubborn pony and horse stopped in the back and refused to move another inch. I went to the back and did the best I could to help, but it wasn't until Legolas whispered soothingly to the horse and pony that they finally took a step forward.  
  
"Thank you Legolas," Stephanie sighed. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"'Thank you Legolas'," I mimicked. Stephanie smacked me on the arm as we continued.  
  
~*Aragorn's P.O.V*~  
  
As we neared the top of the immense mountain, the trail took a sharp turn and led us to a narrow pass capped with ice and thick snow.  
  
"Gandalf!" I cried over the gale force winds. "It is too dangerous up here! We must turn back!"  
  
"No! The end is too near!!" He called back, breaking a trail in the waist length snow. To my right, Legolas tread upon the frozen clouds as if it were steady ground. Many a time I have envied said Elf, and now was one of them. He stepped forth and gazed into the gray skies.  
  
"There's a foul voice in the air."  
  
"It's Sarumon," the wizard growled, joining Legolas at the front. He chanted a spell and glared at the intensifying storm. Frodo and Sam clung helplessly to me as the temperature dropped further still. Stephanie held on to Bill and Baby, desperately fighting to force through the snow drifts. Brianna, Shannon, and Shelby shivered under their light clothing. Boromir held onto Pippin and Merry, clearly not enjoying this at all. Gimli complained and groaned every other moment.  
  
"This won't end well." I heard Brianna mutter. Suddenly, a great flash of lightning tore through the sky and leaped into the crevasse above us, loosening a large sheet of snow. I saw it slide and ran to the wall behind me for cover, holding Frodo and Sam close. I spotted Shelby near the edge, attempting to run for shelter. Shannon dove to help her as the snow crashed around us. Stephanie let go of Baby and also dived, seeing Shelby and Shannon fall near the edge.  
  
"Shannon no!!" Boromir held Sharylan back, the girl twisting in his grasp. Then, the snow fell.  
  
~* Legolas's P.O.V*~  
  
I was the first to emerge from the bank of snow. No one was visible over the white sheet. I dug quickly until I found Aragorn, the Hobbits, and Brianna. They aided me in recovering the rest. As the company shook themselves off, Sharylan looked franticly about.  
  
"Where's Shannon?"  
  
My eyes grew wide. We gazed at the drop off a few paces away. No...  
  
"Shannon!! Steph!! Shelby!!"  
  
Silence answered her cries. She spied a hand sticking out of a huge clump of snow near the edge of the cliff and quickly dug through it, finding Stephanie... half conscious. Sharylan nearly cried in relief.  
  
"Jeez Steph! You scared the crap out of me!!"  
  
"Help." The girl weakly pleaded, straining to speak. We looked over the edge and found Shelby, keeping firm hold on Stephanie's other hand. Shannon was there also, clinging to the hem of Shelby's leggings. Boromir reached down and began pulling the two up, Brianna taking Stephanie aside. Shelby suddenly looked down as she heard a loud rip.  
  
"My pants are ripping!! Hurry!!" She cried. All eyes went wide.  
  
"Hold on Shan!" Sharylan called, leaning over the edge. Her hand was stretched as far as it could go towards her frightened companion. "I- I can't reach! She's going to fall!"  
  
Shannon gasped while the fabric began to slip through her thin fingers. Brianna looked desperately to me.  
  
"Help her!! Legolas please!!"  
  
I looked to Aragorn who nodded curtly. I jumped over the edge; keeping hold to one of the jutting rocks and leaned towards Shannon, the group anxiously watching.  
  
"Grab hold!!"  
  
She looked to me in anguish. The legging broke wide near the knee.  
  
"I cannot hold her for much longer!!" Boromir informed us. At this point, both of them could meet an end. The added weight Shannon gave and the harsh weather was making it difficult to save them. Having heard this... the struggling girl looked to me.  
  
"I can't..." She whispered, loud enough for me to pick it up. I realized what she intended to do. Shannon suddenly released her grip on Shelby and fell.  
  
Shannon: You're so lucky I love you that much Shelby!  
  
"No!!" I cried.  
  
The others screamed their protest, but soon stopped as I franticly dove towards her.  
  
"What is he doing!?" Gimli bellowed, aiding Shelby to the top. "They'll both be killed!"  
  
My clear hearing picked up their gasps and cries even as I fell out of range. I could see a jagged ledge under me and focused on Shannon, who was now unconscious. Her small frame neared the end. I stretched for the life of me and finally reached her. Gritting my teeth, I snagged a rock above the ledge...thanking Eru I was able to catch her in time.  
  
~* Gandalf's P.O.V*~  
  
I observed in shock as Shannon sacrificed her life for Shelby. The look of horror on Legolas's face was enough to convince me that she was serious about the decision. The Elven prince dove for her. We lost sight of them in the fog below. Shelby and Stephanie restrained Sharylan who took the loss badly.  
  
"Shannon!!!"  
  
Aragorn looked away and laid a hand on Brianna's trembling shoulder. Anguish was clear on his face. The Hobbits stayed silent, trying to calm the hysterical girl on her knees. Boromir and Gimli prepared the horse and pony to depart. Suddenly... a faint grunt reached our ears. It sounded like... Legolas. Brianna slowly stopped her sobs and looked up. A hand grabbed at the ledge. Legolas swung himself up and over, cradling Shannon to his chest.  
  
"OMG!!" Stephanie pounced on the exhausted Elf. He wheezed slightly and smiled, sitting up.  
  
"You stupid poo-head!! You could have died!"  
  
Shannon briefly opened her eyes to see her friends around her. She smiled then fell back into unconsciousness. Legolas looked down at Shannon who was sleeping soundly now.  
  
"She is safe."  
  
"Thank you Legolas!" Sharylan yelled happily, beginning to cry slightly. All four girls hugged the prince tightly. More rumbling was heard and the celebration was cut short.  
  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Boromir cried, lifting Frodo and Pippin, the smallest of the Hobbits, onto Bill as Aragorn ordered Brianna, Stephanie, and Shelby on Baby.  
  
"Where shall we go?"  
  
After much discussion, Frodo chose the Mines of Moria. I couldn't help but cringe.  
  
~*Gimli's P.O.V*~  
  
After we got off that forsaken mountain... the company and I headed towards the great Mines of Moria. I was overjoyed with the decision. Now Master Elf would know the Dwarvish way of life. I looked to the group.  
  
Miss Stephanie was steering her horse in line behind Aragorn, the kitten sitting snuggly between her arms. The other maidens decided to walk beside her. The Hobbits were hiding around here somewhere, planning my demise no doubt. (sneaky Hobbits) Boromir and Gandalf talked quietly, discussing battle plans. And Legolas was still carrying Miss Shannon. She had not yet recovered from the fall.  
  
"Legolas... has she not awoken yet?" I asked.  
  
"No. Her body is very weak and it does not look as though she will wake anytime soon."  
  
Miss Shelby came to walk with him.  
  
"She's probably fake'n."  
  
The Elf looked down at her.  
  
"Really?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah... look at this."  
  
The young lass stopped Legolas in his tracks and violently shook Shannon.  
  
"Wake up!!!!!"  
  
"AH!!"  
  
The sleeping girl screamed and fell to the floor. She quickly jumped up and growled.  
  
"I WAS ASLEEP!!!"  
  
Before grabbing Shelby, Shannon swiftly spun around to see Legolas and I shocked.  
  
"You're awake!" Stephanie cheered. She jumped off the horse and embraced her friend. The other four soon did the same, knocking the poor girl over.  
  
"We thought you bit it back there! OMG! How would I explain it to mom if you died!?" Sharylan said, looking her sister in the eyes. Shelby nodded, an unbalanced look on her face. She backed away and sneezed into her tunic.  
  
"You ok!?" Brianna asked, steadying her friend.  
  
"Dude... I think I'm sick," she said, tired. The girl took a shaky step forward. Stephanie grabbed her arm and helped her stand.  
  
"You look sick. Dehydrated, that's why you're so dizzy."  
  
"Thank you doctor," she replied dryly.  
  
I looked to Legolas who sighed and stood in their formed circle.  
  
"Shelby needs rest if she is not feeling well and if she desires to travel soon..." The Elf lifted her in his arms yet again. "She'll have to stay with me."  
  
Shelby's eyes widened considerably at this, changing to a lighter shade of green. I chuckled. Her affection for the Elf was as clear as daylight.  
  
"It's alright, really," she protested, blushing and beginning to squirm. Legolas sighed again and adjusted to her lightweight.  
  
"No... now if you want, I could convince Aragorn to carry you..."  
  
The child immediately stilled. Her friends began to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"Will you stop, or will I need some assistance?"  
  
"I'll be good," she muttered, though happy beyond belief. Legolas smirked and continued.  
  
'Young love... I'll never get use to it.' I grinned.  
  
~* Shannon's P.O.V*~  
  
Shelby is such a Mary-Sue! She's a big fat liar! Hey...why can't I get Boromir to carry me!? *Spends an hour fuming* Sorry, lost it for a moment there.  
  
"Did you see her face?" Stephanie laughed. "She nearly fainted again!"  
  
Brianna giggled and looked to Sharylan who tried her hardest to calm down. Pippin came running, a carrot in his small hands.  
  
"Hide me!!!"  
  
...Sam not far behind.  
  
'Lord...'  
  
Two hours later..........................................................................  
  
We finally reached the Walls of Moria. (Puts away pistol.) I 'oooh' and look up.  
  
"Pretty."  
  
"Do we have to go in there?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Do you have to ask?" Brianna countered. Sharylan paled and grabbed Frodo by the arm. He looked over and patted her hand.  
  
"It'll be alright."  
  
Shelby was still in the arms of her 'husband', sleeping again. She'll never get tired of that. *Rolls eyes* Gandalf came to the front of the company and tapped a certain rock formation. Various lines and writing glowed from it. The old wizard studied the markings. It looked like a big 'ol night light if you ask me.  
  
"It reads... the doors of Dorein, Lord of Moria...speak Friend and Enter." Gandalf recited, stepping back.  
  
"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked. The tall man looked back to the Hobbit.  
  
"It's quite simple, if you are a friend... you speak the password and the doors will open."  
  
He shouted out something and aimed his staff towards the door. There was a long pause. I think it might be broken.  
  
"Simple huh? So simple... you can't open the door?" I asked innocently. Brianna laughed out loud.  
  
Twenty minutes later...................................................  
  
Everyone has wandered away and left the geezer to open the door alone. Pippin, Merry, and I were sitting at the edge of a lake nearby. I lazily picked up a round stone and chucked it in. Merry was next, then Pippin. We continued in order until Aragorn came out of nowhere and caught my arm.  
  
"Do not disturb the water."  
  
Behind me Brianna and Sharylan started snickering. I turned and glared. They stopped and moved away, muttering. I smiled in triumph. That's what they get. Frodo shook his head and stuck near Strider, and Sam with them. Boromir sat against the wall, listening to Gimli ramble on about his home, wishing for a dagger or something to stop conversation. Legolas had set Shelby under a dying tree to rest, the only tree there. He then took to the branches.  
  
"I guess Master Legolas has grown tired of carrying Shelby around like a baby."  
  
Everyone snickered at this. Shelby cracked an eye open, waking up from her light nap, to glare at me. She searched, finding a nearby stone, and chucked it in my direction. I ducked, but not before it splashed in the pond, soaking me and my poor, ripped blue-ish gray dress. Shelby started to crack up. I sneered and find a hollowed out chunk of wood. An evil idea popped into my head. I filled the plank full of scummy water and flung it at the unsuspecting girl. She cried shrilly, bolting upright. Everyone laughed again, even Legolas. Shelby looked up at him, glaring, and hit the base of the fragile tree as hard as she could, effectively knocking him out of it. He landed with a soft 'thud'. (He is an Elf after all.)  
  
"Hahahahaha!" I laughed as Shelby made her way to me. Before she could do anything, Frodo approached the struggling wizard.  
  
"It's a riddle. Speak friend and enter... what's the Elvish word for friend?"  
  
Gandalf looked at him and thought for a second.  
  
"Mellon."  
  
The wall suddenly slid open, exposing a large... dark... creepy cavern. I gulped hard.  
  
"No," Sharylan whispered. "I don't wanna!"  
  
"Just calm down," Brianna coaxed, afraid herself. "As long as we stick together..."  
  
"What do you mean Baby can't come!?" Stephanie yelled, grabbing our attention.  
  
"She will not be able to." Aragorn tried to reason.  
  
"That's what you think!"  
  
As the argument continued, Legolas approached from behind.  
  
"You should consider Baby's well being. What do you think she would like to do?"  
  
After drooling over the Elf for the fourth time that day, Stephanie pondered the question for a moment.  
  
"I really need Baby to come with me."  
  
"But Stephanie..." He tried to reason. The manipulating Mary-Sue sniffled fakely and made herself tear.  
  
"She's all I have. Please... let her come. Legolas? For me?"  
  
His ice blue eyes softened immediately.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
The maniac hopped up and down.  
  
"I knew you loved me!!"  
  
The Elf looked horrified. And so... the long dark journey began. 


	5. A Close Call and Promises

Chapter Five: A Close Call and Promises  
  
~* Shelby's P.O.V*~  
  
I'm back!! Now, just to let you know: It will be my and Legolas's point of view for most of this part, but don't worry... the others will come back in time.  
  
Anywho... I stood and started towards the door. Poor Legolas was left with the difficult task of convincing Baby to follow. I swear, if Stephanie just left the stupid horse...  
  
"Shelby..."  
  
I turned; Legolas called to me... ME!!! Me and me alone!!! I kept my cool and calmly walk over.  
  
"Yes Sir Elf?"  
  
He turned his beautiful eyes to me.  
  
"Since when have you started calling me that?" His voice was so soft and nice; it almost put me to sleep. I snapped out of it in time and smiled.  
  
"Since now. What is it that you need Prince?"  
  
"Can you hold Baby's bridle for me?"  
  
"You know..." I started, grasping the reins. "Horses don't like me much."  
  
(I'm serious; I've been bucked off of every horse I've ever been on. I have never stayed on one for more than forty minutes without getting thrown.)  
  
"I'm sure you'll do fine. Just hold onto her tight."  
  
I nodded. Legolas stood in front of the horse and touched his forehead to hers. He whispered softly. Baby closed her heavy set brown eyes. Legolas backed away slowly as I continued to hold the reins. I tightened my hold when she began to walk forward, following the retreating Elf. He signaled for me to let go. I did and the horse walked blindly into the caves, not a trace of fear.  
  
"Nice trick... how'd you do it?"  
  
He smiled kindly.  
  
"A spell. My father is one of the strongest Spell-Keepers there is. He taught me at a young age."  
  
"Oh," was all my brilliant mind could come up with. "I think you'll have to do the same with me 'cause... I don't want to go in."  
  
"Come on you wuss!!" Stephanie called from inside the large cavern. I shuddered, then noticed I was the only one outside. Remembering what happens next from the movie, I forced myself to move forward. Legolas waited for me at the door.  
  
"Do not worry, I will stay with you," he whispered, grasping my hand.  
  
I melted all over again. He led me to the group. Gimli looked to our hands and grinned. I ignored him and stayed near Legolas's side. Shannon and Brianna were practically glued to Aragorn and Boromir... so why was it that I was the only one noticed?  
  
"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the famed hospitality of the Dwarves," the short, stout man proclaimed. I could see Legolas roll his eyes. "Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone..." he continued to drone.  
  
"I do not feel safe here." I whispered. The Elf's grip on my hand increased. Brianna came to us next.  
  
"Is it just me... or is it a lil quiet in here? I thought this was supposed to be party central."  
  
"This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Baline. And they call it a mine... Ha. A MINE! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
Boromir spotted the silence and looked around. His eyes grew wide. Dwarvish bodies littered the floor as well as the grand staircase off to the side.  
  
"This is no mine... this a tomb."  
  
We all took a good look. I think Shannon even got sick. Legolas released my hand (No!!!) and knelt to grab an arrow stuck in a Dwarf's body.  
  
"Goblins!" he spat, throwing the black shaft to the ground and drawing his own bow.  
  
"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here," Boromir continued. "Now get out of here... get out!!!"  
  
The girls, the Hobbits, and me were pushed back to the lake. Frodo's foot hit the water. I spun around.  
  
"Frodo! Get out of the water!!"  
  
But it was too late. The Watcher sprang up and wrapped a sicko tentacle around the Hobbit's body. He was lifted into the air.  
  
"Aragorn!" He screamed, the creature rising and opening its big mouth. Noth'n but teeth in there. Sam ran back to the cavern as we drew our weapons and fought with the monster. Soon the others came running in. Boromir sliced through the arm that trapped Frodo, dropping the poor guy. He was fortunately caught and rushed inside, as were the other Hobbits. We still had to kill the stupid thing. An arm came dangerously close to catching Shannon, but she jumped out of the way. Brianna wasn't so lucky. She was quickly lifted into the air, her weapon thrown to the side.  
  
"Shelby!!"  
  
I raised my eyes and gasped.  
  
"Bri!! Let her go you... you... FLUFFY RABBIT HEAD!"  
  
I took a good chunk of the arm out, (I am the best! *dances in victory*) but the monster had me beat. (damn!) It had an arm ready and waiting behind me. It shoved me into the water and grabbed my waist.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas were left outside. The others were inside, watching in fear. The man looked and ran for Bri. The monster had its arm around her throat. Aragorn chopped the arm in half and caught Brianna.  
  
"Lady Brianna!?"  
  
She didn't move. He looked to Legolas, looking around for me.  
  
Shelby: Someone has to!   
  
"Legolas!" I heard him cry through the wild crashing of the water. "Fall back!"  
  
"I must find Shelby!"  
  
The ranger nodded and made for the cavern. It was just Legolas, the Watcher, and me left. I heard a whizzing and felt the tentacle slide off me. I stood, the arm gone. I sighed in relief, but also wondered why it did that. I quickly found the reason. Legolas was fighting with the beast. Go Leggy!!!  
  
"Shelby!" He called, notching an arrow and looking over. "Get in the cave!"  
  
"I can't leave you here!" I called back, swimming to shore.  
  
"Don't be stupid!! You have to!"  
  
I'm beginning to think that Lego don't like me no more. (quadruple sob)  
  
I nodded and almost reached shore. Then, an arm (Surprised?) came up out of the water and grabbed my leg. (Too many arms!!!)  
  
"Not again! Get off!!!"  
  
I fought with the appendage as it dragged me to the deep end.  
  
"Legolas!!" I screamed, spitting out the water that tried to choke me. My Elf in Shining Armor came to my rescue. I would have loved to see it, but the monster pulled me under. I panicked and fought, but couldn't get away. This was it. I was done for.  
  
~*Legolas's P.O.V*~  
  
Sam came running to us. He spoke of Frodo and a monster. We ran outside to see Frodo in the clutches of the amazing beast that had shown itself. I paled slightly.  
  
Legolas: O.o Oh HELL no!  
  
The Watcher. It was true. I quickly notched an arrow and struck the creature near its mouth. It did the job. I distracted the beast long enough for Boromir to rescue the Hobbit. Aragorn urged the others to retreat. Boromir and the Hobbits made it to the doors just as the Watcher returned. It struck once more, grabbing Brianna. Aragorn acted quickly. I watch as Shelby ran to save her friend, but was grabbed and submerged in the deep waters instead. I shot two arrows and saved her before it could do more harm.  
  
Legolas: Cause I'm tite like dat!  
  
Shannon, Stephanie, and Sharalyn retreated back with Aragorn, now holding an unconscious Brianna.  
  
"Legolas! Fall back!" He called.  
  
"I must find Shelby!" I answer. She was still in the middle of the lake, unprotected. He nodded, understanding, and fled. It was just me and Shelby, alone, to face the Watcher of the lake. The girl made an attempt to swim to shore. I spotted a tentacle moving for her. I drew an arrow and kept the monster busy. She looked to me.  
  
"Shelby! Get to the cave!" I shouted, keeping a steady eye on the Watcher.  
  
"I can't leave you here!" she answered.  
  
"Don't be stupid!! You have to!"  
  
The girl nodded and reached the shore. I took my eye off the beast to make sure she got out safely, giving the monster a chance to attack one final time. It wrapped itself around her middle and dragged her back.  
  
"Legolas!!!"  
  
I whirled around and found that shooting would do no good. I must go in. I discarded my bow and quiver and dived in.  
  
"Stop! Legolas!" Stephanie cried. I ignored her plea and swam for the flailing form. I could see fear etched on Shelby's face. Her mouth opened to cry out, but the monster sucked her under. I looked around, not even seeing air bubbles. I dunked myself and looked, spotting her still body. She was being pulled to the bottom, nearing the mouth of the giant animal. I quickly reached for her hand, found it, and pulled her away from its grasp.  
  
We broke to the surface. She immediately started gasping for air, a relief to me. I assisted her to shore where Pippin stood, waiting. We moved her inside just as the Watcher grabbed hold of the doors, collapsing them. Once the dust died down, everyone looked around, making sure the others were there. Shelby stood with Pippin on the other side of the cavern, and looked to me for a few moments. Dripping, her eyes shone with tears. She let out a small sob and collapsed on the ground. The Hobbit by her side fell with her and let her cry on his shoulder.  
  
I looked to Aragorn, tending to Brianna. Frodo was with the girls and Boromir. Gandalf and Gimli looked about the dimly lit cavern, strands of moonlight filtering in. The Hobbits crowded around Shelby, trying their best to calm her down. She looked at me, tears falling down her face in waves. I walked calmly over and stood her up. Shelby latched onto me, her arms wrapping around my neck. I stumbled back a bit, then placed my arms around her trembling body. Shelby sobbed a second time, holding me tighter still, as if afraid I'd let go or disappear.  
  
"Shh. It is all right. The danger is gone." I ran my hands through her hair smoothly, looking for a way to calm her. She continued squeezing her eyes shut and holding me. Looking around, I saw the others staring at us.  
  
"Will she be ok?" Merry asked, concerned for the usually hyper and joyous girl. I nodded.  
  
"She is tired and has suffered a great trauma. Give her some time."  
  
Shelby has stopped her sobbing and calmed. I look at her and smiled reassuringly.  
  
"All is well."  
  
She nodded, still a bit shaken.  
  
We start walking again, Gandalf in lead with a luminescent stone to guide us. I did not refuse the girl at my side. She was very distressed by the Watcher and hadn't the strength to walk alone. And rightfully so... it was dark in here. *shudder* Shannon soon came to walk near us and embraced her friend. Shelby slowly let me go and moved to her, not saying a word.  
  
"Are you feeling ill Shelby? Would you like me to carry you?" I asked in a soft voice. She looked to me, the light in her eyes slowly returning.  
  
"No... I'll be fine. It just scared me that I could have... you know, gone like that. Jus like that."  
  
Her friend rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
"Look on the bright side," Shannon began in a whisper, thinking I wouldn't hear. "Legolas offered to carry you."  
  
Shelby cracked a smile.  
  
"At least there's that."  
  
They shared a light-hearted laugh. As long as they were safe.  
  
~* Shelby's P.O.V~*  
  
That stupid thing nearly killed me!! I was so upset, I cried. Yes, I know... cried. I don't cry. I might want to, but it's going to take something traumatic to get me bawlin'... and this was it. After I ran into the dark of the cave, I hid in a small notch in the wall with Pip as the Watcher collapsed the entrance. I heard everyone breathing hard, probably as scared as I was. Something came over me just then. I sobbed. Embarrassing. The others looked quickly to me, having heard the outburst. Legolas sensed my pain and turned my way. He sent me a soft look. I burst into tears and fell to the ground. The Hobbits crowded around me, asking if they could help in anyway. I just sat there like a five year old, scared out of my wits. My Elvish rescuer walked over and stood me up. I lost it once again and threw myself at him, almost knocking the prince over. Legolas was surprised, I knew. Then he did something I didn't expect. He held me and stroked my hair soothingly. (It was pretty relaxing. *insert devious smile here*)  
  
"Shh. It is alright. The danger is gone," he whispered quietly to me. I cried harder and held on tighter. He tightened his hold as well. "You'll be fine."  
  
I knew the others were looking at us, but I didn't care. I was too upset. Merry approached.  
  
"Will she be ok?" I heard him ask.  
  
"She is tired and has suffered a great trauma. Give her some time."  
  
Legolas stood and smiled at me.  
  
"All is well."  
  
I was a Mary-Sue and believed him. So anyway, Gandalf lit a strange stone thing and started walking off. We joined him at the front. Not once did Legolas push me off or tell me to go away. He kept his arm around me and continued walking. That was when realization set in. You know, like how you already know something, but then it just clicks. This was really Middle- Earth and that was really a Watcher. We were in serious danger here! (Eeeeeeeeeeeeek!!!) Shannon came closer and placed a hand on my shoulder. I slowly let go of Legolas (Triple sob) and walked with her. The Elf slowed his pace to match ours after a few minutes.  
  
"Are you feeling ill Shelby? Would you like me to carry you?"  
  
I nodded vigorously and jumped into his strong arms as he leaned in to kiss me. JUST KIDDING!! I did no such thing! I simply shook my head and smiled back.  
  
"No... I'll be fine. It just scared me that I could have... you know, gone like that. Just like that."  
  
Shannon rubbed my back. She's such a friend.  
  
"Look on the bright side. Legolas asked to carry you," she whispered. I look at Legolas, who was not paying attention to us, and released a grateful breath. He didn't hear us.  
  
"At least there's that." I answered.  
  
We laughed quietly. Gandalf turned around and told us to shut it. Stupid Poo!!  
  
There was no telling what we were up against in the dark.  
  
After about fifty hours of endless walking, the wizard finally gave the word to make camp.  
  
Shelby: God yes!! Thank you!  
  
Stephanie led Baby to a corner and tied her to a nearby rock. She sat next to Gimli. He looked around and grunted.  
  
"A pity. We would have been shown to the best rooms and food..." He continued on. Stephanie soon got very tired of listening and moved to us.  
  
"Shels... you sure you're ok?"  
  
I glanced at her, looking through my pack.  
  
"I keep telling you... I'm fine. Everyone's been ask'n me and my pride's feeling wounded here!"  
  
"Just worried," she finished, walking over to Brianna, who was recovering.  
  
"Bri! I forgot about her!" I cried. She looked to me and smiled slightly, a bit offended. "Are you alright!?"  
  
"Yeah... how 'bout you?"  
  
"I'm good. You look like a drowned rat," I joked. She smirked and sat up slowly.  
  
"And you look like a cotton ball."  
  
I felt my hair. No!!! It's curly and crimpy (which my hair does when wet) and scrunched to my shoulders. It gave a fro affect.  
  
"This sucks! It's not fair!"  
  
"It's ok Shelby," Sharalyn assured, handing me a scrunchy. "Legolas hasn't noticed."  
  
I shot him a glance. The Elf was looking into the dark of the cave, worry written on his face. Aragorn walked up at that moment.  
  
"Lady Brianna... you look well."  
  
Brianna blushed, though you couldn't really tell... so dark in there. *shifts eyes around nervously*  
  
"Have you four been taking care of her for me?" He asked. We nodded. (Helping lil Bri on her crush situation has really taken up a lot of my time.) "Thank you all."  
  
"No prob," I answered. Aragorn looked to Legolas.  
  
"You know..." The ranger started. "Legolas looks lonely. I think he may need some company."  
  
He smiled knowingly at me. (O.o sneaky Ranger!!) I nodded and walked off.  
  
~* Legolas's P.O.V *~  
  
I was glad Shelby had returned to her old ways, though I couldn't help but feel a bit of doubt. I was never so frightened in all my life. Well... maybe not all my life, but close to it. They almost died. She almost died. What would have happened if she did? I felt partly responsible for the attack. Nothing would have happened to her if I kept her in the cave. They wouldn't have gotten hurt if I kept them from that ledge...  
  
Before I could continue on with my thoughts, a presence showed itself from behind. I turn to see Shelby.  
  
"Shelby..." I started. She nodded and joined me on the ledge, over looking a deep gorge.  
  
"Lonely?"  
  
Her question startled me. How did she know? I looked a little ways behind me to see Aragorn, grinning like a fool. *glare* He would pay...  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"No reason, just wondered."  
  
There was a strange period of silence. She sighed and looked to me.  
  
"Thanks for saving my life back there. I would have been done for if it weren't for you."  
  
A smile pulled at my lips.  
  
"It was nothing Little One."  
  
She looked at me with an agitated glare. She got the intention of the statement.  
  
"Of course Sir Elf."  
  
I smiled wide and place a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"The sun has set long ago. You should sleep."  
  
"I see, now that you save my life... you're my 'brother' all of a sudden?"  
  
The question was lightly put. I laughed and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Yes... now go to bed. We travel in the morning."  
  
"How do you know it's night time anyway? We're in a cave," she stalled.  
  
"We Elves have our ways."  
  
I watched as she walked and reached into her sack, pulling out a strange cloak.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"This? This is my sweatshirt."  
  
She grabbed a bedroll from one of Baby's saddlebags next and placed it on the floor near mine. Shelby then pulled the strange cloak over her head and onto her body and slid under the covers, making sure that Neko was safe first.  
  
"Aren't you going to bed?" She asked.  
  
"No... I have first watch tonight."  
  
"You have first watch every night."  
  
"Well, when you're needed..."  
  
The girl nodded and winked at me.  
  
"Don't stay up too late. Wouldn't want you to fall asleep on the job."  
  
I snickered.  
  
"Now who's worrying?"  
  
Shelby glared.  
  
"You're lucky I like you Elf." She then rolled over. "Good night Legolas," was muttered afterward. My smile couldn't get any wider.  
  
"Sweet dreams mellon."  
  
I spent most of my time staring at the ceiling. Very exiting... I know, but that is what happened. Then, I heard footsteps not far from me.  
  
"Still awake Estel?"  
  
The noise stopped.  
  
"Can not get anything past you my Elven friend," Aragorn answered, taking a seat next to me. Everything was silent.  
  
"Something troubles you. What is on your mind?"  
  
"Damn empathy," he mumbled.  
  
"So are you going to tell me or not?"  
  
The ranger sighed.  
  
"Arwen..."  
  
"Ah, so it is about her."  
  
A sound reached my ears. We turned to see Brianna shifting.  
  
"I worry about them," Aragorn said, moving to her and replacing the fallen sheets. She immediately stilled, then settled. I ignored the fact that he had changed the subject and nodded.  
  
"I do as well." My voice took on a soft tone. "Shelby could have died today."  
  
~* Shelby's P.O.V*~  
  
I just had a nice conversation with Mr. Hottie Elf and then gone to bed. While I was dreaming of Orlando Bloom, I heard voices from beside me.  
  
"Shelby could have died today."  
  
I cracked an eye open.  
  
"Do not trouble yourself. It would have happened regardless."  
  
'Was Legolas feeling guilty... over me?'  
  
"I suppose you're right, but I can't help but think... Lord Elrond put her under my watch. I nearly failed her."  
  
I smiled to myself. I also felt his gaze on me.  
  
"It won't happen again. I promise."  
  
Alrighty then, time for the Beta Note. SO sorry this chapter wasn't up sooner, but I was on a Missionary Trip to Mexico. It was amazing. I guess that would be kind of hard to understand unless you've been there, though. Most people think 'Eew... Mexico? Like with the dirt and the grime and the lack of plumbing/electricity/internet connection/etc.?' It was totally like that, only worse. But at the same time better... I dunno, I can't explain it better than that.  
  
So... onto the story notes. Here it is, number five! I can't help but feel that this story is so OOC and Mary-Sue, (cuz, well, it is) but I'm being a good friend/minion and not changing Q.S.'s work. She totally blew up the other day cuz I changed a few phrases around. Geez...  
  
Anyway, the basic planned future for this story is the three LOTR books, then three original LOTR fics that continue this, plus a few non-LOTR fics in the middle. Just for those who are wondering.  
  
Right, so that's Kay131 with the update and the notes. Read and review so Queen Shadow doesn't eat me for brunch. (She's not big on breakfast or lunch) Remember the Second Law of Fanfics:  
  
The number and frequency of updates is directly proportionate to the number of reviews.  
  
Live by this law, my fellow people! 


	6. Fear and Death

Chapter Six: Fear and Death  
  
Stephanie's P.O.V  
  
Was that a heart wrencher or what!? Dries eyes I was hardly in it... but it was still moving. Anywho... we continued in the dark for like the next week until we got to a clearing with three separate doorways. Gandalf stood in the middle of them and thought.  
  
"I have no memory of this place," he finally muttered. I sighed. Now we had to sit around and wait for him to find the right way. Perfect. I stood by Baby, who was eating an apple I had in my saddlebag. Neko mewed and jumped to the floor. She ran to Shelby. My friend sat with Legolas, talking. She paused to pick up the black kitten. Neko jumped to Legolas next and curled up on his lap.  
  
I smiled and turned to the others. Brianna was leaning against Aragorn, eyes closed. He had an arm around her and was talking to Boromir and Gimli. Sharylan and Shannon were laughing with Merry and Pippin. Frodo was napping near a large bolder, bored out of his tiny mind. Sam sat alone, visibly sulking. He missed Bill. Bill had been released before we entered the mines. I sighed and sat next to him.  
  
"Don't worry Sam... Bill's alright."  
  
The Hobbit looked to me.  
  
"I know, I just miss him."  
  
"You can take care of Baby for me as long as we're in here. Would you like that?"  
  
Sam's head shot up.  
  
"Really?"  
  
I nodded. He smiled and hugged me.  
  
"Thank you Miss Stephanie!"  
  
"No problem Sam."  
  
Over his shoulder, I saw Shelby and Legolas looking at us.  
  
"Hobbit moment," she giggled. Everyone heard it and started snickering. Sam blushed and sat back down. Now look what they've gone and done... Sam's embarrassed. I stood, indignant and enraged.  
  
"Don't you start talking about moments, Shelby. You're on that Elf every chance you get," I sneered.  
  
Shannon busted out laughing.  
  
"Ouch," Brianna hissed, looking our way but still with Aragorn. Shelby stood, handing Neko to Legolas, and got in my face.  
  
"You think you're funny?" She asked in a mock angered voice.  
  
"Yea... I think I am," I said, not nearly as mad as I had been.  
  
She laughed shortly after and pounced on me. We wrestled for a few minutes until Gimli and Legolas got tired of watching.  
  
"That's enough Shelby." The fair Elf had no trouble pulling her away, for she had turned her attack towards him. (you know... just for laughs) Soon, they were on the ground, 'wrestling'. I stood back and studied this. Clearly... Legolas was winning. He had her pinned to the ground. All she was doing was struggling. He held her arms down.  
  
"Took you long enough," Sharylan laughed.  
  
"Do you give up?" He asked.  
  
"Never!!" Shelby cried and continued to squirm.  
  
"Alright." He sat there, looked around in boredom. She never stopped.  
  
"Good Lord!" I cried. "Give up Shelby!"  
  
Finally, she stopped and sighed. Legolas got up, holding his hand out for her.  
  
"Now, was that so hard?"  
  
The girl looked at him blankly for a moment then knocked him over. She grabbed his arms and pulled them down, actually pinning the poor creature on his side.  
  
"I win!!" She shouted, jumping up and down. This dance of hers carried on for a few minutes until Gandalf stood.  
  
"Ah, it's that way."  
  
"He remembered," Merry announced getting up.  
  
"No."  
  
"How can you tell then?" Brianna asked.  
  
"The air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt... always follow your nose."  
  
I giggled. He sounded like that bird from the cereal commercial. 'Always follow your nose!' He looked at me as if I was crazy... which I am. I ignored him and followed the company to a huge, open hall.  
  
"Trippy," Shelby muttered. Gimli looked left and right then spotted a doorway. He ran in. We followed. Gandalf stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
The dwarf was kneeled next to a stone sarcophagus with the name 'Baline' chiseled into its side. Gimli started to wail. Legolas stepped up and placed a hand on his shoulder. As Gandalf read from an old book he found, me and the girls looked around. Sharylan sent us all a glance.  
  
"Are you ready for the battle?" She whispered. I pale, but nodded. The others got the message and held their weapons closer. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Pippin draw near a well in the corner.  
  
"No! Pippin!" But it was too late. The bucket and skeleton plummeted down the long drop, through an Orc colony... just to make things fun. The Fellowship shot their heads up to see a cringing Pippin. The clanging echoed through out the whole mine. Finally, all was quiet. Boromir sighed, relieved. I tensed.  
  
"Fool of a Took!" The Ishtar yelled sharply, grabbing his hat and staff from the little Hobbit. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"  
  
I walked over to him and placed an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"It's ok 'Pip', he didn't mean it."  
  
He smiled up at me. Then the drums sounded off. Shannon pulled her sword out of its sheath. Brianna readied her blade and began to back up towards the other Hobbits. Shelby notched an arrow in her bow. I gulped and held Pippin closer to my side while pulling out my own weapon. Frodo pulled out his sword, glowing blue.  
  
"Orcs!" Legolas identified. Aragorn gave the order for the Hobbits to fall back near Gandalf. Boromir ran to the main entrance and looked out, jumping back to avoid three arrows now stuck in the door.  
  
"They have a cave troll," he said casually. Legolas and Aragorn ran to him and started barring the door off. I looked around, counting off everyone there. Gimli stood atop his cousin's grave, holding his ax firm. Sharylan revealed her many daggers and prepared to throw. Now we waited for the Orcs to break in. They were pounding against doors. I glanced at Legolas. He had an arrow notched, eyes concentrated on the enemy. A piece of door fell to the ground. An opening widened and an Orc face showed through. The Elf shot with precise aim and killed the Orc. Suddenly, the door was smashed in. The fight had started.  
  
Sharylan's P.O.V  
  
Hundreds of black things rushed us left and right. We fought hard. Five minutes into the fight and I had already killed four Orcs! I hadn't exactly seen a lot of action though. They were all swarming around Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir. Don't know why... but I preferred to keep it that way. As the fighting continued, the stupid Cave Troll saw me and came over. I'm think'n... I'm screwed... but luckily, Shelby grabbed me. We jumped out of the way and into- you guessed it- more Orcs. This was getting really boring. I spotted Shannon, Sharylan, and Brianna backing up Gandalf and the boys. Sam had kept most of the Orcs at bay. Pippin, Merry, and Frodo were around here somewhere.  
  
"Are you getting tired yet?" I asked. Shelby nodded. The Cave Troll came back our way, smushing the rock we were hidden behind.  
  
"Again?!"  
  
We dodged separate ways and ran for our lives. My traveling dress (a wonderful pale green) was stained with dirt and only God knows what else. I hid behind a second big rock and watched Shelby sprint towards some stairs.  
  
"Legolas!!" I cried, helping her out a lil. She did, after all, save my life a few minutes ago. The Elf whirled around to see the girl barely dodge an attack. He placed his bow on his shoulder and ran for all he was worth. The troll was quickly gaining on my friend. She turned slightly to see its massive club come down and was thrown into the air. The monster had slammed the ground next to her, loosening the stone under foot, and sent her flying. Shelby would have been troll chow... but Legolas snatched her from the air first. They rolled away from the scene and finally stopped, both temporarily dazed. I ran to them.  
  
"Guys are you...?" My sentence was forgotten. I started giggling. Legolas was lying on top of Shelby, hands placed on the floor behind her shoulders. They were mere centimeters apart. The Elf blushed a bright red when he recovered from the fall. He immediately jumped off and pulled Shel to her feet.  
  
"Stay on guard and watch your back," Legolas said before running back into battle. Shelby stood, mouth open.  
  
"He was right on top of me..."  
  
"Yea. He was."  
  
"On top!?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Hello!!"  
  
We snapped our heads up to see Shannon surrounded by Orcs on the top level.  
  
"I think I need a lil help here!!"  
  
"Oh right! Coming Shannon!"  
  
Finally making it to my twin... we kicked some major Orc ass. Oh yeah! I reign supreme!! That was... until the troll came back.  
  
"What the hell!? Go away!" Shelby shouted, drawing the thing's attention.  
  
"Good going Shelby!!" I cried, running for the stairs. The two were right behind me. Brianna intercepted us and told us to run for the corner. Once there, the troll looked around, confused.  
  
"Ha! You're too stupid to see me!" Shelby, my ever-hyper hazel-eyed friend, shouted in triumph. The thing eventually got tired of searching and walked away.  
  
"Now that that's over..."  
  
"Strider!!" A small, Hobbit sized voice cried.  
  
The four of us turned around.  
  
"No!"  
  
Brianna's P.O.V  
  
We thought the fight had ended, until Frodo screamed. The freak troll had cornered the poor Hobbit and was closing in on him.  
  
"No!" Stephanie shouted from behind us. She rushed to his side and struck the troll on the arm with her impressive sword. It howled in pain and held its wound while Sharylan waved them to us.  
  
"Steph!" I whispered/yelled, pulling her over. "You're supposed to let the quest go as planned! Don't change the story!"  
  
"I know, but he looked so scared," she muttered.  
  
"Well, you're going to have to fix this."  
  
She sulked for a moment and then nodded.  
  
"Fine."  
  
She thought fast and ran back to the Cave troll, pissing it off. When it was ready to kill again, she ran back to us.  
  
"Run!" the girl shouted. We did. Frodo was too small and slow to keep up and got caught again.  
  
"I told you I'd fix it!" Stephanie exclaimed, looking at me. I hardly thought that that was a Grade-A plan. Groaning, I looked at my dark green dress, rolled my eyes, and watched as things go right.  
  
Frodo had been 'stabbed' by the troll. Aragorn woke from being slammed into a wall and crawled to him. Sam took out a few more Orcs before joining Strider. Pippin and Merry took revenge for their cousin and jumped on the troll, surprising the beast, as well as me. They got some guts. I would have left a long time ago. Gimli and Gandalf kept up the fight near the others as Boromir tied up a small pack of monsters on the other side of the room. Legolas ran in front of the huge beast and aimed. He let an arrow cut the still air and lodge itself in the throat of the troll from its mouth. The dying thing groaned, and finally fell over. Merry, the smart one, jumped off as it was distracted, but Pippin stayed and got pulled down with the monster. He would have been crushed by the troll's weight if it weren't for Legolas. The Elf pulled him away before he was harmed. Does he ever get tired of diving and swimming and leaping and running to save everyone? I don't see how he can do it over and over and over and over and over...  
  
Shannon's P.O.V Bri got tired of talking so... here I am!  
  
"He's alive!"  
  
I looked to the nine. They gawked at the methril Frodo wore under his shirt.  
  
"There's more to this Hobbit than we know." Gandalf muttered. The sounds of reinforcements brought us back to the 'real world'. "To the bridge of Caza Doom!"  
  
We ran through a small door to the left that was slightly jarred for escaping. There, Baby and Neko waited patiently for us. (They just sat there the whole time. Lazy animals really.) Stephanie leaped onto the mare's back and started her in a gallop. Neko was tucked safely in the crook of her arm as she rode onward. Sharylan ran ahead with Gandalf in front of her, Brianna close behind. I ran with the Hobbits and Gimli in the middle. Aragorn and Legolas took up the rear with Shelby, a few paces behind. Orcs were coming out of the woodwork like crazy! They scurried in from all sides, cracks in the walls, even from eroded parts of the ceiling. I was NOT feel'n this! Soon, all the little freaks had us surrounded. Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf formed a protective circle around the Hobbits and us. I backed up to Boromir, eyeing the Orcs wearily.  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"They greatly outnumber us. I know not Shannon."  
  
He looked down at me briefly. I looked to the army formed around us and subconsciously tightened my hold on the hilt of my sword.  
  
Shelby's P.O.V  
  
This won't end well. I was forced to the middle of a formed circle.  
  
"Is there no way out of this!?"  
  
"It will be difficult. Stay back," Gimli ordered.  
  
The Hobbits stood by, ready to bolt if need be. Sam held Baby's reins as Neko dove into a saddlebag once again. Pippin, Merry, and Frodo had their swords drawn. The girls held their weapons high, expecting the worst. I looked into the eyes of an Orc in front of me. It smirked and attempted to grab me. Before its creepy hands touched me, Legolas pulled me close to him.  
  
"Do not show them fear," he whispered, keeping an arm around me. "You have no reason to, I'm right here."  
  
I tried to stay calm, but having a little over ten hundred Orcs waiting to kill me and the most perfect being on this planet holding me is making it a little hard. The same Orc approached us again and was met with the tip of Legolas's arrow. The creature started growling. The prince hissed in return, very out of character.  
  
"Whoa..." I gasped. The Orc had its eyes on me. Legolas growled and tightened his hold on my waist.  
  
"Willing to strike a deal, Elf? The girl for safe passage?" it asked. My eyes widened. (no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no chanting)  
  
"Back away beast!" The Elf snapped, glaring him down. The Orc sneered and shied away slightly.  
  
"I was no different than you once. Don't think you're better than me just because I am of a different breed now."  
  
Legolas hissed once more. The Orc finally fell back. I look up at him.  
  
"Legolas...?"  
  
A sudden 'boom!' shook the hall. The Orcs looked franticly around, then ran. Aragorn came to stand beside us.  
  
"They're falling back."  
  
The Elf aimed in an array of places then lowered his weapon.  
  
"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked, coming to stand with us also. Gandalf muttered something.  
  
"'Tis no devilry. A Belrog."  
  
Legolas's eyes widened as fear flooded his features.  
  
"Belrog," he repeated in a quiet, absent voice.  
  
"These weapons will do nothing against it. Run!!"  
  
We took off into parts unknown. A short staircase led us to that big room with the stairs... yeah, those stairs. My heart stalled a few beats. Conveniently, there was a gaping space between one side and the other. (Lovely.) Legolas jumped across first.  
  
"Gandalf!" He called. The old wizard grabbed his hat and jumped, aided by the Elf. Suddenly, arrows flew past us. Aragorn and me whipped out our bows and fired back, the others making it across. (Don't ask me how they managed to get Baby over. I was busy shooting.) Soon, it was just him, Frodo, and me. The ranger lifted me up and tossed me over into Legolas's arms. The staircase then began to break. Strider and Frodo fought to stay away from the growing edge. The foundation under the case also cracked and chipped. The two swayed dangerously with the hunk of stone until it fell close to our side. They jumped at the last possible moment and made it across. We then ran through a long hall and neared the pole thin bridge. I cursed silently and broke out in a full sprint.  
  
Legolas's P.O.V  
  
A Belrog. Why a Belrog!? Curse this!! Fumes and rants for a few minutes Stupid quest... Yells in Elvish. Kicks something over. Pulls out bow and shoots something. I'm better. Many apologies, friends. A little angry there.  
  
Just as I thought we were safe, the Belrog showed itself. I ran on pure fear then, though I was careful not to let anyone see it. We came to a one- person rock bridge stretching over a deep, dark chasm. Boromir ran over first and saw to it that the Hobbits got across. Stephanie led Baby by the reins quickly to the other side. The spell had held up... but I don't know how much longer it will stay. Brianna grabbed Shelby's hand and ran across, Shannon and Sharylan close behind. Gimli went, then I, and lastly Aragorn. Gandalf was still on the bridge when It came to face him. The brave wizard stood his ground and held his staff out.  
  
"You shall not pass." He said. The fiery beast showed his flaming sword and whip. Gandalf was not moved. It attacked. He put up a shield and continued to stay.  
  
"You-shall-not-pass!!" He struck the bridge beneath him. The Belrog advanced and fell though the passage, half of which had fallen as well. Gandalf began to walk towards us, but the fire monster's whip came lashed out and grasped him by the leg. He held onto the side of the broken half and looked to us. Frodo attempted to run to him, but Boromir held the Hobbit back.  
  
"Gandalf!!" The emotions I felt from the Ring Bearer were so great, I felt my own energy drain just to conceal them in myself.  
  
"Fly you fools."  
  
Those were his final words before he fell into the darkness.  
  
"No!!" Frodo screamed. We made quick escape. Once outside and finally out of danger the fellowship slumped into a sense of dread and grief. I felt it all. Merry and Pippin were huddled together, crying for the fallen wizard near me. I saw Gimli try to reenter the cavern, but Boromir held him back. Stephanie laid her head on Baby's and wept silently. My heart began to ache from the sight of Shannon and Sharylan, leaning against each other, crying. Brianna approached Stephanie and shared in the pain. I stumbled forward. Their emotion was quickly suffocating me. I could barely breathe now. As I moved to a distant stone, seemingly scouting when really I was forcing my empathy to the side, Shelby came to stand beside me.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked, seeing my strained expression. I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"The grief is overwhelming. I had to get away for a few moments."  
  
"Right. Empathy. That's no fun." There was an undertone to her voice. It was small, but I heard it.  
  
"How are you faring? I know this must be a shock to you."  
  
She looked to me, green eyes shining.  
  
"I'll be alright. Though... I worry for Frodo."  
  
"I as well. But do not worry yourself with his well-being. You have to concentrate on your needs before the others."  
  
Shelby shook her head while smiling.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, thanks."  
  
I placed a hand on her shoulder as she lingered under my touch.  
  
"You're most welcome."  
  
Aragorn stood tall near us.  
  
"Legolas... get them up."  
  
I looked to him.  
  
"Can they not rest!?" Boromir asked tiredly. "Give them a moment's peace for pity's sake!"  
  
"By night fall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must get to the Woods of Lothlorien. Get them up Legolas."  
  
I reluctantly reached for Merry and pulled him up. The others soon followed. The journey continued. 


	7. Hecka Bad Timing

Chapter Seven: Hecka Bad Timing.  
  
Aragorn's P.O.V  
  
It had been but a week after the caves and no one had said much on the subject... or on anything at all. Legolas walked ahead, scouting for stray Orcs or wild packs roaming around. Nightfall approached and we stopped to make camp. Only I, Legolas, Boromir, and Gimli were permitted to stay for watch. The others needed their rest. As we settled in, Stephanie wandered to a field on the right of us. I paid no heed. She had been distracted lately. The four other girls idly sat around the fire, gazing at its red flames.  
  
"It's been a week," Shannon muttered. Her twin looked up.  
  
"It has... hasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. We can't just stay silent like this. It's going to drive us all insane," Brianna said, trying to raise the sprits. She was met with weak smiles.  
  
"Nice one Bri," Shelby sighed. I looked away from them and examined the Hobbit quartet. They were asleep. Amazing, they had only been sitting for under five minutes. Gimli and Boromir were falling asleep for that matter, their watch wasn't until the morning hours. Legolas moved back to me.  
  
"An uneasy feeling is in the air. It's been nagging at me since we stopped."  
  
"You are tired, Legolas. Take leave, I'll watch first."  
  
He hesitated, then nodded. We heard a cry in the distance. Stephanie was bent over, cradling her right hand in pain.  
  
"Stephanie!?" I called, standing quickly and rushing over with Legolas in tow. The girls around the fire whipped their heads around and soon joined us. The light brunette winced as I took her hand and inspected it. "What happened?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know," she answered fearfully. "I saw some flowers right there and went to pick some. A bug crawled out of one and bit me!"  
  
Legolas looked over my shoulder, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the wound.  
  
"That is a Daricase bite. We must get something on that!"  
  
He raced back to his bag and retrieved all sorts of jars. Once back to us, Stephanie sat down, feeling suddenly faint.  
  
"'Tis no surprise. I was wondering when you would feel the effects of the poison," the Elf said while creating a medical paste. "They roam in fields near The Golden Woods, a sure sign that we are close to Lorien indeed. This creature's poison is able to kill in five days or less."  
  
That is not what everyone expected to hear.  
  
"Then what do we do?!" Shelby cried, worry written in bold letters across her face.  
  
"There is an antidote, but it is in Lothlorien... and that is more than a week off," My friend replied, applying the greenish mixture to Stephanie's now numb hand. The girl blinked rapidly, her eye lids becoming heavy for no reason, and finally closed. She fell onto Shelby, who was sitting next to her. This situation was not looking good for her.  
  
I thought quickly.  
  
"Then we must make our move now. Saddle up! We travel without rest!"  
  
Groans came from several people, but they complied. No one would risk Stephanie's fragile life for comfort. The Elf lifted the girl onto Baby, Shelby jumping on behind her.  
  
"Hold her tight," he said, then suddenly stopped, sensing a foul presence.  
  
"What? What is it?" Gimli asked, packing his bag. Legolas looked deep into the foliage.  
  
"Orcs."  
  
"Not now!" cried Shannon. She slung her bag over her shoulder with one strap and quickly drew her sword. Sharylan and Brianna did the same. Shelby began to dismount, but I stopped her.  
  
"No! You have to get Stephanie to Lothlorien! Take Frodo with you."  
  
The young Hobbit was handed to her. She placed him in front of Stephanie securely.  
  
"What, why me?"  
  
"You are lightest here. You can make the trip."  
  
"But... I don't know where Lothlorien is! I can't!"  
  
"Shelby, you must go! The Orcs will come looking for the ring soon and Stephanie will not last the delay. Just follow the stream," Legolas instructed.  
  
I placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Now, you will come across an Elf named Haldir. He is a friend to Legolas and me. Tell him of our problem. Go now, before it's too late!"  
  
The girl was reluctant at first, looking the Fellowship over. She then nodded. Frodo looked to me.  
  
"Take care Strider."  
  
"You also Master Frodo. Off with you!"  
  
"Run Baby, hurry!" Shelby commanded, spurring the mare. They shot off, disappearing in the surrounding forest.  
  
Pippin's P.O.V.  
  
First, Gandalf fell down a big scary pit, then Stephanie got bitten, now Orcs were coming after us! I can't take all this stress!  
  
I saw Legolas and Aragorn with Shelby and Stephanie, saddling up. They mounted Baby and were told to go to Lothlorien. Strider then grabbed Frodo and forced him on the horse. He really didn't have a choice there. Shelby looked to all of us. I thought she was going to burst into tears when Legolas told her to leave. He nodded softly then turned his attention back to the oncoming Orcs. She nodded too and told Baby to flee. The horse ran into the distance, entering the trees. I prayed that they got there safely and looked to the pack of Orcs in front of us.  
  
"Make escape for the forest once in battle. We will take care of the rest," Gimli said. When the Orcs hit; me, the others, and the girls ran for our lives to the dark forest. We could see Legolas and Aragorn hit the enemy hard. Gimli and Boromir held back their strength to save for later. Orc bodies fell left and right.  
  
"Do you think Frodo's going to get to Lothlorien?" Merry asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"Yes, Baby's a fast horse. She will get them there," Sam assured. Shannon squeezed my shoulder.  
  
"The battle's almost over."  
  
A loud scream sounded from beside us. We whirled to see Legolas and an Orc rolling through the bushes.  
  
"Look at 'em go," I breathed. The others glanced at me and shook their heads slightly.  
  
"Run!" the Elf shouted, jamming his dagger into the Orc's throat. "More are coming! Follow Baby's tracks!"  
  
Merry's P.O.V  
  
I'm only talking for a few moments... just to throw in my two cents.  
  
We ran through the forest. I tripped at least four times.  
  
"This is just great," I muttered.  
  
"We don't have time to whine Merry. Getting to Lothlorien is top on our list," Brianna panted. We were running at top speed. Baby's tracks were still fresh in the mud. We could hear the last sounds of battle. There was a gruff cry, Gimli's, and then a gasp and thud.  
  
"Stupid Elf!!" rang out through the grove.  
  
"I guess they're gone now." Sharylan sighed in relief.  
  
"Wrong guess mortal!"  
  
A burly Orc came from nowhere and grabbed her from behind, wrapping a large arm tightly around her neck. His followers also showed themselves. We backed away slowly. Aragorn, Gimli, and Boromir caught up to us... but stopped in their tracks.  
  
"Let her go," Boromir demanded, taking a brave step forward. The monstrous beast placed a crooked dagger to Lady Sharylan's neck. She whimpered slightly. I suddenly looked around.  
  
"Where's Legolas?" I asked Sam, who shrugged. Our question was soon answered.  
  
(A/N: Hey, Queen Shadow here... Need to let you know a few things going down k? Good. First: I can't spell. Anyone who flames me for spelling some outlandish place's name wrong can kiss my grits! Second: Mine and Legolas's relationship will be looked upon for about the entire book. The others will be mentioned, but nothing too serious. All you fan girls are pretty pissed... I can tell. Third: Elvish will be typed like this, see? since I don't know any except for Dad and friend. And all ya'll out there with problems with Mary-Sues... don't trip k? If you do... I'll be forced to use my almighty powers against you!!! MWAHAHAHAHAH!! Alright... back to the story.)  
  
Stop! Back away from her now! A voice called from the surrounding trees.  
  
The Orc and his followers looked up, having heard the heated command. Armed Elves appeared out of thin air, one of them being Legolas, training their loaded bows on the black creatures.  
  
"Who commands me!?"  
  
I answer to no one. Release her or I will give the command to shoot.  
  
"I fear neither death nor Elf!!" it growled. Wrong answer.  
  
A blond Elf stepped from behind a tree, fire in his blue eyes.  
  
"Do not tempt me Orc. Release the human."  
  
The leader reluctantly let go and stepped back. Legolas jumped down from a nearby tree and quickly grabbed Sharylan. He then motioned to an Elven solider.  
  
Ficlams, your help is greatly appreciated. The two clasped shoulders briefly. Take the Orcs to be executed.  
  
The other nodded, signaling for the army to round up the beasts and lead them away.  
  
"Just in time," Pippin sighed.  
  
"Now that the danger's past... we can continue from here to Lothlorien," Legolas said. Aragorn looked to him.  
  
"Where is Haldir?"  
  
The archer called another guard over.  
  
"Any news on Lord Haldir's whereabouts?"  
  
"Yes my lord. He was on his way here, but spotted a pack of Orcs chasing a Hobbit and two maidens on horseback. He took half the fleet to persue them."  
  
"What are their location and status?" Legolas asked quickly.  
  
"The Hobbit was unscathed. One of the woman, lightly colored, had been infected by a strong poison. She was barely responsive. The other, an oddly dark girl, was shot by an Orc's arrow while fleeing. Her condition is unknown. They're near the border of Lorien."  
  
The Elf and Ranger looked to each other briefly.  
  
"Take us to them."  
  
Frodo's P.O.V  
  
I was scared to death and nearly knocked off twelve times! Some Orcs had bypassed the Fellowship and come after us. Shelby looked back once hearing their screams.  
  
"Get down!"  
  
I leaned against Baby's neck and Stephanie against me. Shelby stayed upright to steer the horse. Arrows then flew past us.  
  
"Stupid Orc!"  
  
The girl made a quick decision and pulled Baby away from the stream bank.  
  
"We're taking a detour."  
  
We rode quickly through the dense forest, the occasional Orc arrow flying by. Something in the trees caught my eye.  
  
"Shelby," I started. "Elves."  
  
She looked up and grinned. Soon, they started showing up everywhere. The Orcs were detained in a matter of minutes and we were stopped. A tall man with dark blond hair and azure blue eyes approached and demanded our names.  
  
"I am Shelby, this is Stephanie, and Frodo Baggins. We have been traveling with Legolas Greenleaf and Aragorn, son of Arathorn, through the fields of this country. My companion is ill. She has been infected by some poison and is fading quickly. She needs the antidote and Legolas told us it's in Lothlorien. Our party was attacked by Orcs and we were told to flee," she confessed in one breath.  
  
"It is alright, child. Not so much information was needed." The Elf laughed. "You are amongst friends. My name is Haldir, March Warden of Lothlorien."  
  
"Wasn't Lothlorien supposed to be a week away?" I asked Shelby quietly.  
  
She shrugged. "Don't question a good thing."  
  
Haldir looked to all of us and signaled for an Elf to take Stephanie. From behind, we could hear the Orcs protesting their arrest.  
  
"Damn the Elves! Kill every last one!" The leader of their pack stood suddenly and aimed a black tipped arrow towards Haldir. I was pushed to the floor by Shelby. The arrow was released. I looked up in time to see the Orc being killed, but the arrow still flew at the March Warden. Shelby jumped off Baby and in front of him at the last second and was struck in the arm. She faltered, then fell.  
  
"Shelby!" I cried. The young girl let out a scream of pain. The arrow had lodged itself completely through her forearm. Haldir reached down and cradled her to his chest.  
  
"We must get to Lorien! In the meantime... execute the Orcs."  
  
The band of Elves nodded. Haldir looked to me.  
  
"Come Master Frodo, make haste! Ladies Shelby and Stephanie will not last long!"  
  
My blood ran cold. The Warden led us to a hidden road, overgrown with thick brush. We walked for close to three hours. I stayed near the girls, making sure they made it through. Haldir finally got us to a camp. One problem... it was in the branches of a tall tree.  
  
"Shelby, can you hear me?" I asked, crouching over her as she lay next to Stephanie. She shook her head slightly and mumbled out a name. I barely heard it, but figured out that it was Legolas. Speak of the Elf, he came jumping through the branches... the rest of the Fellowship climbing the ladder near the edge of the platform.  
  
"Frodo!"  
  
The Hobbits finally spied me, rushing over. They smashed me under a dog pile, laughing away.  
  
"It's good to see you all too." I squeaked.  
  
Rushed steps sounded behind me. Sitting up, we saw Sharylan, Shannon, and Brianna fall next to their friends.  
  
OMG, what happened to her?" Bri asked, touching Shelby's arm lightly.  
  
"An Orc shot her," I responded, coming to sit next to them. "She's been out for hours."  
  
A soldier came with a vial of green liquid. He dropped to one knee and lifted Stephanie up gently, feeding her the medicine. She finally cracked an eye open to our smiling faces.  
  
"How you feeling?" Shannon asked. Steph shook her head.  
  
"I hurt like hell."  
  
"You should," a new voice started. The nine of us turned to see Haldir, smiling slightly down on her. "Daricase are deadly and their poison is known to liquefy their prey's insides."  
  
"That's nice," she sighed. The Lorien Elf kneeled and sat her up, resting her against him.  
  
"You have shown amazing strength against this, how could that be?"  
  
"Beats me."  
  
Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas approached next.  
  
Stephanie's P.O.V  
  
I was talking to Shelby and Legolas when I blacked out. I just woke up with a good taste in my mouth. Yum! I think its lime Kool-Aid! I cracked an eye open and saw the Hobbits and girls over me. There was also a grip of Elves standing around. They all looked like Legolas! Yes!!! The trademark blond hair, though a shade darker; the blue eyes, not as clear, more silver then anything, but they were Elves!! I opened my mouth to speak, but my throat was so dry. That Kool-Aid did nothing for me. I sat up, with a strange Elf's help, and looked around.  
  
"Where am I? Where's Baby and Neko?" I squeaked. One of the guards turned to me.  
  
"You're in the Golden Wood my Lady. Lord Haldir has brought you here and sent the horse and kitten to a safer place."  
  
"Lord Haldir?" I looked to the Elf holding me and blushed slightly. "Uh... hey."  
  
"Greetings young one."  
  
Legolas and crew came up next. Aragorn nodded down at me, then looked to the side. My eyes focused on a prone figure.  
  
"Shelby!" I cried, crawling over to her. She was taking short breathes, paler then Legolas. (Amazing!) Brianna shook her head slowly. "She's alive... barely."  
  
"What happened?" I looked over to Legolas pleadingly. "Tell me, what happened?"  
  
"They said it was an Orc's arrow, tipped with Mordor's poison."  
  
I sat perfectly still. Shel's been shot? Poison!? What's going on!!? Shannon and Sharylan made me lie down again. Haldir and Aragorn went off somewhere to talk as we and the Hobbits looked after Shelby. Legolas stood near us, glancing over occasionally.  
  
"Where do you think we'll go after this?" Sam asked, practically sitting on my lap. I looked away. I just didn't know anymore. Heated conversation came from a corner of the platform. Aragorn and Haldir were really going at it. Boromir and Gimli sat on the opposite side of us, trying not to fall asleep. Finally, the shouting stopped. We looked up and see Haldir glaring at Frodo.  
  
"Come with us."  
  
It was a stern command. His troop of soldiers complied and quickly descended. I was now in the arms of an Elvish guard. Yes!! Shannon looked over jealously. I smirked and laid my head on the man's soft shoulder. drools  
  
Brianna's P.O.V  
  
Well... to sum everything up, Shelby's in a coma-type-thing and Legolas had drafted us for the E.S.G. (Elven Search Group) Sometimes I feel he just doesn't like me. So here me, Shannon, and Sharylan were... scouting for wood and water. We were currently two days off from Lorien.  
  
"I don't like this. And why do we need wood? Lorien's a freaking forest!" I said out loud. No one seemed to care. We looked about for a moment.  
  
"So... Where's the stream?"  
  
"Our job is to find it. Now stop your whining and point your energy towards getting the task done!" The head Elf guy snapped, clearly frustrated with me... already. Sad I know. Give me a break! I'd been transferred to some weird world by accident, forced along on a suicidal quest, and now conned into looking around for wood and water! I can only take so much.  
  
"Is there no relief from this pain I feel!?" I cried into the air.  
  
"Shan... you should go back to the group," I suggested, seeing my friend lagging behind. She'd been tired for the longest time now.  
  
"And face the wrath of Legolas all by myself? I'd rather die by Orc blade!"  
  
"That will be the case if you do not keep quiet!" The Captain man yelled. I was really getting tried of him!! Grumbling... I walked off into the forest and finally saw a clear water spring.  
  
"Found it!!"  
  
Shannon came from behind me.  
  
"Good girl. Now... go fetch me some wood!"  
  
I glare at her.  
  
"That wasn't cute."  
  
"Get wood anyway!"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Be quiet! You, dark one... get wood!!"  
  
Dark one? Excuse me... Dark one? I'll kill that Elf if it's the last thing I do!!! How dare he!? Racist moron!!  
  
"Oh yeah..." I mumbled, walking off, picking twigs and shit off the ground. I knelt to pick some up. "You'll be the first gone." A cry suddenly hit me... sending the load of planks in my arms to the floor.  
  
'What the hell was that!?' my mind screamed. I ran back to the clearing and saw about twelve Orcs fighting with the Elven Army.  
  
"Sharylan!!" I called, looking around.  
  
"Over here!!" I glanced over and saw the other two by a grove of trees. My legs carried me as fast as they would go. We ran for all our worth over to Legolas and the group. He grabbed me gently by the arm.  
  
"Come, you must flee!" He pulled me along, making sure the Fellowship and the Elves carrying Steph and Shel were behind him. A soldier up ahead waved us over.  
  
"Follow me! Quickly!!"  
  
He led us through the battle, jumping over bodies and ducking behind trees. More Elves joined us in escape, including Haldir.  
  
"The battle is lost! Stay near the trees. The enemy will not be able to see you in the foliage," he said. We made our escape to a back trail, one that lay parallel to the main one... just farther away from the Orcs. Once away from danger, the girls, Hobbits, and I were left as the guards and guys went to fight again.  
  
"What do we do?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Don't worry Lass, we'll win this," Gimli assured. "Come Boromir... they won't make it by themselves!"  
  
The two ran back to the battle, following Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
Aragorn's P.O.V  
  
Blasted Orcs! They arrive at the worst time!  
  
After getting the children and Hobbits to safe haven, some guards and I headed back to battle. Gimli, Boromir, and Legolas had joined and together, we eliminated the problem at hand. I swung my sword true, finding its mark in the chest of an Orc.  
  
The Dwarf near me chopped violently at the black beasts and took care of himself. Boromir stayed close, picking off the ones who had a hard time dying after I stabbed them. That left Legolas at the front. He put away his beloved bow and arrows and unsheathed his twin white swords. In a deadly dance of skill, he made quick work of the enemies closest to him.  
  
Not even I was able to see the unusually tall, muscular Orc stationed behind my fearless friend.  
  
Legolas slashed through yet another beast, staining his blades. The monster from afar notched two tree trunks of arrows and took careful aim. In the heat of battle, this act was ignored.  
  
"Their numbers are falling!" Haldir shouted over, plunging a dagger into an Orc's throat. "Hope is restored!"  
  
Gimli smiled, standing behind me and watching as the remaining beasts escaped through the trees. That's when the Chieftain came into view.  
  
"Legolas!!" I cried, trying to reach the Elf. Boromir stopped his celebrating to see the reason behind my urgency. He too attempted to reach the prince.  
  
The Elf in question looked my way, the smile on his face disappearing as he saw our fright. He then turned to Gimli and Haldir, confused, leaving his left side open to attack. That's when it happened.  
  
"Watch out!" I yelled, noticing the mistake too late to stop.  
  
The Orc released its string, launching both arrows into the air. They were now set on Legolas. With the arrows less then twelve feet in front, the Elven Prince whirled around to face with the projectiles, finally sensing their presence. He jumped sideways, dodging the first. The second caught him just below the ribs. Haldir and Gimli leaped forward. Legolas faltered for a moment, then regained footing and reached for his bow. He whirled around, notching three sleek arrows and let them go just as fast. The black beast fell... Legolas staggered and returned his bow to its resting place.  
  
Beta Notes:  
  
Don't kill me! (ducks variety of sharp pointy objects) This is seriously where the chap ends, I didn't delete it or anything. I'll get to work on the next chapter ASAP! (I wanna know what happens, too.)  
  
Um... sorry this one's so late in coming. I had an excuse prepared, but my dog ate it. Hopefully next installment is up sooner, but with finals coming up... (shudder) My folks will kill me if I don't pull up my grades.  
  
Ooh- Guess what?! This story got flamed! Q.S. and I were both laughing hysterically when we read it. 'Why do you torture us with Mary-Sue stories?' Oh my frickin' GOD, people, if you don't like it, don't read it! If you'll notice, this fic only has one flame! Sure, the rest of the reviews were from friends, but that was who this thing was written for in the first place! Oh, and the 'reviewing your own story is lame' comment- my God, quick to criticize much? Shels hasn't even seen this story in like forever, she deserves a chance to appreciate it! I just don't get flamers. Do they have nothing better to do than yell at other people for having fun? I have a theory that all flamers grow up to be old spinsters who talk to cats. And really... how low on self-esteem do you have to be to actually listen to something like that? Thus ends my rant on flaming. (Bows, then Roger Rabbits offstage.)  
  
So long, fare-thee-well

Pip-pip, cheerio

We'll be back soon!


End file.
